Justice
by wendyonmyown
Summary: Following on from my previous story Sins of the Father.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing on from Sins of the father. Steve and Catherine deal with a few issues from their past as the Barrow court martial begins.**

 **Slight crossover with Jag, only because I needed the best Lawyers I could find amongst the Navy and Marine core, and we all know that's Harm and Mac.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from Five-0 or Jag; I'm just taking them out to play for a while. All mistakes are my own; let me know if you find anything major so I can change it.**

 **Love Wendy x**

Honolulu Airport

Sunday 0530 hrs.

Danny glanced around the departure area as he waited for Steve and Catherine's flight to arrive at the gate. As a courtesy to Five-0 the head of I.C.E had allowed Danny to wait for the Tahiti flight at the gate. The newlyweds would still need to clear immigration, but Danny would be allowed to wait with them. Listening to the tannoy system that fed the terminal with information he was able to hear "Hawaiian Airlines would like to announce the arrival of flight HA 482 from Tahiti."

Noticing the ground crew heading towards the gate, Danny stood and moved towards the desk to wait for his friends. He nodded his head at the ground crew as they checked him over, visually relaxing when they spotted the badge clipped to his belt.

A few minutes later a trickle of passengers started emerging from the sky bridge. It didn't take Danny long to spot his partner in the crowd, Catherine tucked under his arm as they both entered the terminal.

Steve spotted his partner as soon as he entered the terminal. He broke into a grin as he steered Catherine towards him. "You miss me?" He asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Danny growled good naturedly as he pulled his partner into a brief hug slapping him on his back before turning to Catherine and pulling her into a hug. "Hey Catherine."

"Hi Danny, thanks for picking us up." Catherine greeted as she returned the blonde Detective's hug.

"You're welcome." Danny said as they headed towards immigration. "The team is all meeting at yours for breakfast." He told them.

"At least if you're here I know my kitchen isn't on fire?" Steve said with a grin.

"I did not set fire to your kitchen." Danny huffed out.

"When was this?" Catherine was clearly confused; Steve hadn't shared that story with her.

"Just after my reserve drill on the Enterprise." Steve explained watching as a smile lit Catherine's face. "I got home to the smoke alarm going off." He turned to Danny who was glaring at him.

"Wasn't that when you were between apartments?" Cath asked him.

"Yes it was." Danny agreed as they moved towards the U.S citizen's desk at the right of the room. "For the record your kitchen was not on fire.

"Was too." Steve responded with a grin in Cath's direction.

She shook her head and waited, not disappointed when Danny argued back. "Was not."

"Okay you two, time out." She joked.

"So how was Tahiti?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"Memorable." Steve said quickly grinning at Catherine who actually blushed.

"Stop that right now, I didn't ask about that." Danny said shaking his head at his partner's smug grin.

"Danny we were on our honeymoon." Steve pointed out, his smug grin still in place.

Catherine was shaking her head. "We had a lovely time, Danny. We didn't do a whole lot of sightseeing as we've seen most of the Island before." Catherine explained. "But we did take lots of pictures for Grace."

"She's been looking forward to that." He told them honestly as they shuffled along in the queue.

"How's thing's at HQ?" Steve asked.

"Pretty quiet really, you know the criminals take a vacation whenever you do." Danny joked. "We've just wrapped up a case yesterday, all the files are on your desk waiting for your signature. The Jag lawyers phoned on Friday, they want to run through some pointers for the court case on Monday. They want us all at Pearl for 10 o'clock." He explained bringing Steve up to speed.

"Okay. They give you any indication on what order they plan on using us?" Steve asked.

"They want to start with Cath." Danny shared with them.

They were prevented from saying anything else as a customs officer shouted them forward. They both handed over their passports and forms and the officer began flicking through the pages of the two passports. He raised an eyebrow at some of the stamps until Steve pointed out they were both Military. He passed the passports back to them and waved them on their way.

Heading towards the baggage carousel, Steve was able to quickly snag there bags off the belt. They headed towards the doors and out of the airport building, spotting Danny's Camaro parked outside Steve quickly moved towards it as Danny unlocked it with the fob. Steve threw their bags into the trunk as Catherine climbed into the back of the car as Danny handed the keys over to Steve before climbing into the passenger seat of his car.

Steve climbed behind the wheel, adjusting the seat and mirrors as Danny sighed and grumbled. "It's been great the past two weeks while you've been off the Island; I've actually been able to drive my own car."

"I thought we established that it was our car?" Steve said with a glance in his partner's direction.

"No we did not, you just claimed my car." Danny grumbled.

"That's how marriage works, Danny." Catherine teased, with laughter in her voice.

"That means he gets to drive your corvette now?" Danny pointed out to her as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Oh no he doesn't. No one drives that car but me, and besides I've seen how Steve drives your car." Catherine laughed at Danny's indignant look.

"Sorry partner this is still our car." Grinned a smug Steve as he moved out of the parking space

...

Sand Island

The waves crashed along the shore line, pushing the polythene rapped object on to the sand. The tide receded pulling at the polythene but the object didn't get pulled back out with the tide. The work man headed over to the object, expecting to find an old carpet or something only to get a shock as he pulled the polythene aside. Falling back onto his backside he called to his friend. "Phone the police, it's a woman's body."

...

McGarrett's residence.

Steve unlocked his front door and dropped their bags inside before sweeping Catherine of her feet and carrying her inside. She smiled back at him, dropping a quick kiss on his lips just before he set her down.

"You're getting too used to doing that." She chided with a little laugh.

"You can't mock tradition." He informed her as he picked there bags up and headed upstairs with them.

Catherine headed into the Kitchen to start on the coffee for everyone. Danny was trailing behind her as a light knock sounded on the door. She heard the door open and Chin's voice call out to announce his presence.

A moment later Chin and Kono walked into the kitchen. "How was Tahiti?" Kono asked pulling Cath into a quick hug.

"It was wonderful." Catherine told her with a dreamy little smile just as Steve walked into the kitchen.

"You both look well rested." Chin commented.

"Yeah we've had a couple of very lazy weeks." Steve confirmed as he pulled the mugs from the shelf and placed them on the tray Catherine was already putting together with fresh fruit and pastries from the bakery.

"Thanks for getting the groceries." Thanked Catherine.

"You're welcome." Chin said sincerely for all of them.

"Yeah, it was a team effort." Kono said snagging a Strawberry out of the dish and popping it in her mouth.

"Hey, everyone in the Kitchen?" Called Lou as he walked into the house.

"Yeah." Called Danny as the Grover family and his daughter walked in.

"Hi Uncle Steve." Grace said as she hugged her favorite uncle before turning to her aunt. "Hi Aunt Cath."

"Hi Gracie." Catherine said as she returned the girls hug.

"Danno have you told them yet?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Not yet monkey." He told her.

"Told us what?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow wondering exactly what his team had been up to in his absence.

"We have a surprise for you both. It's in your old room." Mary said as she came down the stairs with Joan in her arms. "Go and have a look." Mary grinned at them.

Steve looked at Cath as she shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the stairs to see what their family had done. Steve placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. Catherine stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the room. Steve's old metal framed bed, pictures, and trophies had all been moved out of the room.

The walls had been given a fresh coat of white paint and a small freeze ran around the room with little blue sailing ships. The heavy wood dresser that had stored Steve's childhood clothing had been given a new coat of varnish. There was a beautiful oak crib set up in front of the window with an old varnished rocking chair beside it.

Catherine moved into the room, running her hand along the edge of the cot, taking in the little white satin crib set with little blue sailing ships on it. There was a mobile hung above the crib with little sailing ships and fish dangling down. A teddy bear sat in the crib wearing a little sailor suit.

"Wow." Steve said as he took in the room. Amazed at what their friends had done for them while they'd been gone. He slipped his arm around Catherine as he came to stand beside the crib. "This is mine and Mary's." He realized as he looked at the crib properly.

"We cleaned it up, the mattress is new though." Danny told him as he moved into the room. "Grace came up with the idea, because you both said you didn't want wedding presents." Danny explained watching as Steve smiled.

"Do you like it?" Grace asked a little nervously as she moved to stand beside her aunt and uncle.

"It's perfect Grace." Catherine said pulling the girl into a hug.

"We love it." Steve told the teenager wrapping his arms around both of them just before his cell rang.

Steve sighed as he spotted the caller I.D. "McGarrett." He listened for a few minutes, replying "We're on our way." He ended the call looking at the members of five-0. "HPD just fished four bodies out of the water at Sand Island."

...

Sand Island

Thursday 1400 hrs.

Slipping under the crime scene tape the six members of Five-0 headed towards there crime scene just by the water's edge. Lou and Chin moved towards the HPD officer who was currently talking to two men in their late twenties wearing hi viz jackets belonging to the Sand Island water treatment plant.

The rest of them followed Steve towards the victims; Max was busy examining the bodies. Kono and Catherine began snapping pictures of the deceased so they could start to identify them as Steve crouched down to get a better look at one of the victims. "Max, check for scorpion stings on all the Vic's." Steve said as he took in the distinct mark and swelling on the male victim.

"Scorpion's?" Danny asked moving towards Steve who was gently turning one of the victims over to check for stings.

"This one has marks on her legs." Catherine called as she checked the body for swelling and puncture wounds.

"This one has marks on her face." Steve informed lowering her back to the ground as he moved to check the next victim.

"It would appear that all our victims have visible marks indicating they were indeed stung. I will run toxicology tests to ascertain what our victims were exactly stung by." Max stated.

"How do you know they're not a spider bite or something?" Danny asked as Steve stood up, brushing his hands of.

"Because I've been stung myself. In the most severe cases they can cause numbness, difficulty swallowing, blurred vision, roving eye movements, seizures and difficulty breathing." Steve told him as he moved over to Chin and Lou.

Danny saw Catherine out of the corner of his eye as she approached him. "How badly was he stung?"

"Team 6 was pretty much in the middle of nowhere when it happened. It took them three days to get Steve back for medical treatment. He was suffering from blurred vision, difficulty breathing and swallowing and numbness in his face and shoulders. I think Freddie and Mick had to practically carry him back to base." Catherine told him as she watched Steve talking with Chin and Lou.

"You're saying he nearly died." Danny exclaimed as he watched his friend.

"He came close." She whispered moving towards Steve and the other members of Five-0.

...

Danny's Camaro

"Thanks for fixing up the nursey." Steve said glancing across at his partner as he made his way towards HQ.

"Your welcome. We weren't sure how you'd feel about us using your old baby stuff." Danny turned to look at his partner trying to gage his real feelings.

"We'd of bought new mainly because I'd forgot the stuff was even in the basement. Trust me Danny we're both okay with it." Steve sent a smile of gratitude in his direction. "Mahalo."

Danny looked out the windscreen deep in thought. "I'm trying to figure out how all of our victims came to be stung, and why they were dumped!" Danny told him.

"Yeah that's not adding up for me either. We also need to find out where they came from. We can rule out Asia for a start, they all look to be either American or European." Steve pointed out as he pulled into a parking space in front of the Palace, just as Lou and Chin pulled in to parking spaces either side of him.

...

Iolani Palace

1600 hrs.

Chin tapped on Steve's door as he pushed it open, popping his head around the corner. "You should see this." He told him as he moved back towards the smart table where Kono and Catherine were standing waiting for the others to join them.

"We ran the victim's face's through the system, but didn't get any hits with HPD, so we widened the search. All our vic's came through Port Authority in Honolulu. There all from Australia." Kono told the assembled group.

"So your saying there tourist's." Steve commented. "Why hasn't immigration picked up on them not leaving the country?" He asked.

"According to their exit VISA's there not due to leave for another two weeks. The most worrying question is why no one has reported them missing." Catherine pointed out as she brought their travel itenery up on the screen. "You would think that a cabin steward would notice that a guest hasn't used there state rooms in past couple of days or so."

"Maybe they just thought they we're being very tidy." Lou suggested.

"Everyone will leave some trace of activity in a room, no matter how tidy you are. Water drips from a toothbrush, or soap in the sink, the smell of perfume, aftershave or deodorant in a room. Wet towels hanging on a rail." Steve explained for Lou's benefit.

"Yeah and your talking hotel's, no one makes the bed in a hotel room." He said adding at Steve and Catherine's amused looks. "OK, no one but you two."

"Is there a connection with any of our victim's?" Steve asked.

"So far the only connection we have is that they were on the same cruise liner The Pride of Hawaii." Kono said. "We have Jonathon and Patricia O'Keith, and Brian and Jennifer Haley."

"Okay, I think it's time we paid the ship a visit." Steve announced heading for the doors. "Kono keep digging into their backgrounds; see if you can find a connection."

...

Pride of Hawaii

"Commander, Mark Walker head of Security." He told the Five-0 Commander as he handed over the print out, while escorting them through the ship. "My assistant will escort the other members of your team to the Haley's cabin.

"Mahalo." Steve said as he followed Walker through the ship. "Has any of the crew reported anything suspicious about the people in these cabins?"

"No, we haven't had anything." He told him as they reached the O'Keith's cabin, and slipping the master key into the door lock. He pushed the door open allowing Steve and Danny to enter the spacious room to begin their search.

The other three members of the team were also in the process of searching the other cabin. Catherine was just about to open the closet when movement on the floor caused her to call out in alarm.

"Catherine?" Lou called, quickly turning to look at her as Chin hurried over.

"There's a scorpion on the floor. It took me by surprise." She explained as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Steve. "Be careful."

"Hey, you find anything?" Came his warm voice as he answered.

"We certainly did. There's a scorpion on the floor." She told him, watching the black body as it moved across the floor.

"More than one." Chin pointed out as he spied another one.

"We've just discovered a couple in here as well. Looks like we have our crime scenes. Chin contact CSU and pest control. Danny and I are just about to head up to the bridge to see which route they took before docking." He informed her, gently adding. "Be careful."

"We will." She reassured him before ending the call.

Catherine opened the closet to look inside and spotted more scorpions in there. She closed the door not wanting any more of them to escape into the room they were in. "I'm thinking we should wait in the hallway." Catherine suggested to Lou and Chin.

"I think you could be right." Lou agreed, happy to leave the room and close the door behind them.

"I believe that would be the wisest choice." Chin concurred.

...

Iolani Palace

Thursday 1800 hrs

"I've just got off the phone with Max. He confirms all victims have scorpion venom in there system." Danny told them as he moved towards the smart table. "All victims died within the last twenty four hours, and he estimates they were in the water for approximately six to ten hours."

"Okay, The ship docked at 0800 hrs." Catherine said as she keyed in the information on the smart table. "Tracing their route and the knots she was doing at the time would place the ship somewhere between these two points."

"Okay, overlay that with tidal currents for the past ten hours." Steve told her watching as she brought up the shipping and tidal patterns. "Let's see exactly where those bodies went overboard."

"Fifteen miles off shore." Chin said as the information appeared on the screen. "That would indicate they were dumped overboard between 3 and 8 am."

"I think we can probably narrow that down a little more. There's no way that this was done past 0600 hrs, too much risk of being seen." Steve pointed out as his phone rang.

"There also has to be more than one person in on this." Danny mentioned as he watched Steve pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Agreed, too much work for one person." He said checking the caller I.D before he answered. "McGarrett."

They all watched as Steve frowned before he moved away from the table to take the call. They couldn't hear what he was saying as he talked quietly in to the phone Finally ending the call.

Catherine saw him slip his phone back into his pocket, a distant look on his face. Catherine's eyes caught with Danny's concerned look, and she smiled at him briefly. "I've got it." She told him as she moved in Steve's direction. Standing as close to him as she could without touching him. "Everything okay?

"Yeah." He gave her a small reassuring smile, before moving to rejoin them. "Chin get the cabin crew logs for the past 24 hours for both couples. I want to know who cleaned those cabins and if they had room service who delivered it." Steve informed him.

"Lou, you and Kono head back to the ship and start asking around with the guests, maybe someone saw something. Check with the guests in the cabins either side of our victims." He ordered before turning to Catherine. "Go through all the camera footage, there has to be something on there."

"So where are we going?" Danny asked his partner.

"Too see Max." Steve was already moving towards the door as he spoke.

...

Danny's Camaro

"So, who called?" Danny asked as they pulled out of the parking space.

"No one important." Steve replied in a neutral tone. He was hoping Danny would drop the subject.

"Didn't sound like no one." Danny glanced across at Steve when he didn't answer. "You know you'll cave and tell me eventually."

"Is that a fact?" He said.

"Yes, because you know for a fact I will nag you until you tell me everything. Let's just save some time and tell me." Danny badgered.

Steve shook his head. "Just drop it Danny."

An idea formed in his head and he blurted out. "Was it Doris?"

"I don't want to know where she is Danny." Steve answered in a defeated tone

Danny took in the hard set of Steve's jaw at the mentioned of his Mother. He was still none the wiser over the mysterious phone call his friend had took. "You know I could just dump your cell." Danny pointed out.

"You want to spy on me?" Steve asked in amusement as he turned to look at Danny.

"Tell me who called, then." Danny demanded.

"No." He said firmly, turning back to look at the road, ignoring his partner.

...

Iolani Palace

2000 hrs.

Catherine was busy going through all the footage when a sound from the entrance alerted her attention to company. Turning to look she smiled as she saw her parents walking towards her with one of the Palace's security team. "Thanks' Bradley."

"Your welcome, ma'am." He said with a smile as he turned and left the office.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked hugging both her parents as they came to stand in front of her.

"It was getting late, so we thought we'd bring some dinner for you all." Her mother told her, pulling a couple of large Tupperware tubs out of the canvas bag her father was carrying. "We're is everyone?"

"Chasing up leads. I'm the only one in the office right now." Catherine told her mother just as her cell rang. She smiled as she spotted Steve's face, answering the call. "Hey Sailor."

"Max estimates that they must have been stung at least 4 days ago for the amount of toxins to work through their system to result in their deaths. I've got Chin pulling the crew records for the past week to see if there's anything suspicious." He told her.

"I've been through the camera feeds for the deck our victim's cabins were on. I haven't come across any footage; however there is a break in the camera feed for approximately one hour between 0330 and 0430 hrs." She explained.

"Stands to reason that's when they dumped the bodies." Steve theorized. "Is there anybody about in the corridors before or after the feed was cut?"

"No, the last people were seen just before 0200. Judging by the way there holding one another up, I don't think they'd even remember their own names. The first signs of activity after that aren't till 0600 when a few people look as if there probably using the gym."

"Alright keep checking. Everybody is on their way back to HQ." Steve said.

"We're going to grab some food for everyone." Came Danny's voice over the line.

"No need we have food. If I'm not mistaken, it smells like my Grandmother's Ragu." Catherine informed them as her mother smiled, nodding her head to confirm Catherine's suspicion.

"You're parents are there?" Steve asked as he heard her words.

"They are, and you better hurry up if you want some Ragu, your son's pretty hungry." Catherine told him, delighting in his soft chuckle her words created.

"See you in ten minutes." Steve said before hanging up.

"Steve on his way back?" Her Dad enquired as he looked around the room taking in the teknowledgy.

"Yes, all the team are. Mom, there's a break room over the other side if you want to sort the food out." Catherine indicated to her mother.

"That's an excellent idea sweetheart." Her mother disappeared of in the direction of the break room as her father moved to stand in front of her once again.

"So what's this case you're working on?" Patrick looked at the screen, noticing the shipping lanes and currents on display as well as the faces of four people.

"Four bodies dumped overboard from a cruise liner early this morning. They had been stung by scorpions resulting in their deaths. We've established they were stung approximately 4 days ago, but other than that we know very little." She explained with a weary sigh.

"Not your average murder weapon." Commented her father.

"No." Catherine agreed.

...

Iolani Palace

Thursday 2100 hrs.

All that could be heard from the members of five-0 were the contented sounds of people eating as they tucked into the Ragu that Catherine's mother had prepared for them. Danny was busy finishing a second helping, mumbling his appreciation. "It's late why don't we call it a night, make an early start in the morning. We're going to have to break of for the Barrow trial." Steve mentioned rising from the chair and clearing away his plate.

"Yeah, not much we can do until CSU finish processing the scene." Danny agreed, letting out a yawn and stretching.

"I'm sorry are we keeping you awake?" Chin asked with a hint of humor as he saw his Friend yawn again.

"Yes well we mere mortals require more than two hours of sleep to function, unlike the Super-SEAL over there." Danny glared at Steve who was grinning at him.

"That's what good strong coffee is for, Danno." Steve teased as their friends chuckled.

"Shut up Steven." Danny snapped, fighting to keep the smile of his face.

"And can I point out that Cath and I didn't get to sleep last night." Steve looked at his partner with a grin.

"Ooh too much information." Danny shouted looking in the direction of Cath's parent's.

"Night flight, Danny." Catherine pointed out with a laugh.

"All of you, home." Steve said glancing around the room at his team. They all cleared away and headed out the office for the evening.

Steve watched as Catherine disappeared into her office to collect her things. He wanted to talk to Catherine, and figured they could go for a quick drive somewhere before heading home. He knew there would be little chance of having a private conversation once back at the house with Mary staying with them.

"Why don't you both head home, while I wait for Catherine." He suggest to Patrick and Elizabeth.

"Ok son, we'll see you sometime tomorrow before we leave for the airport." Patrick agreed as he escorted his wife out of the door.

...

Steve's Silverado.

2130 hrs.

"Hey you up for a little drive?" Steve asked as he started the truck.

"Sure, you have somewhere in mind." She asked as she turned sideways in her seat to watch him.

"Yeah." He pulled on to the highway and headed out of the city.

Cath allowed him to drive for a while without saying anything. She could see he was deep in thought, his back ramrod straight as his hands griped the steering wheel. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked him gently.

"Not really," He gave her a sad smile as he glanced at her. "But I know that I need to."

"Who's been phoning you?" She asked getting striate to the point.

"Doris." He told her bluntly, his voice full of emotion.

Cath sucked in a breath. "What does she want?"

"It seems Joe has told her about the baby." He explained as he pulled the truck to a stop at the side of Kamekona's shrimp truck. He turned to look at her. "She wants back in our lives."

Catherine unbuckled her seat belt and turned till she was facing him, reaching out a hand to place it on his cheek. "What do you want Steve?" She asked softly.

"I don't know anymore, Cath. She's been gone from my life for so long, and I've finally reached a point in my life where I don't need her in it. Looking back, I wish I hadn't gone looking for Shelburne." Steve grabbed hold of Catherine by the waist and pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her as he buried his face in her neck.

Catherine wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "We can't undo the past Steve, as much as we'd like too. You once told me losing your mother and your father sending you to the mainland made you the man you are today." She reminded him gently as she rubbed soothingly at his back.

"Yeah it did." He agreed. "This isn't just about me though." He pointed out as his hand slid to cover her stomach.

"I'll support whatever decision you make Steve." Catherine told him, placing her hand over his where it rested on her stomach.

"I don't want her hurting our son." He stated simply.

"Then we tell Doris she's not welcome in our lives anymore." Catherine said firmly as she brushed her lips across his in a gentle kiss.

"I only hope it will be that simple Cath." He sighed deeply still troubled and frustrated by the situation. "She gave Joe information last year that helped us get Danny out of a very tricky situation with the Columbian's."

"You think this is her way of calling in that marker?" She asked.

"Danny would have died without that info. He was extradited to Colombia for killing Marko Reynes, the man who killed his brother. It was all to do with a cocaine shipment that Reynes had and others wanted. With Doris's intel we were able to find the drugs and destroy them. We found files naming all of Reynes contacts, that's how we were able to get Danny back." He briefly outlined.

"You were able to blackmail them into releasing Danny." She concluded watching him as he nodded his head in the darkened truck. "Did Danny do it?"

"Yeah, I was there with him, Cath. They delivered Matt's body to him in an oil barrel, they'd hacked his body up." He told her a hint of anger in his voice. "They didn't go after me though just Danny."

"What exactly did she say to you?" Cath rested her forehead against his shoulder waiting for him to tell her more.

"She was disappointed we hadn't invited her to the wedding. Then she said Joe had told her we were having a baby, and she wanted a chance to know her grandchild." He sighed closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the headrest.

"Has she ever made any attempt to get to know Joan?" Cath asked him

"Mary hasn't mentioned anything, and I'm pretty certain she would have told me about Doris." Steve turned his face burying it in her hair and inhaling her scent. "She's been gone from my life for two years, Cath. Why now?"

"Maybe it is exactly what she says. A chance to know her grandson." Cath suggested softly.

"Yeah, maybe it is." He breathed out. "I don't trust her though."

"I know, Steve... I know." Catherine whispered against his chest.

"We should go home, get some sleep." Steve said as he released her allowing her to slip back into the passenger seat as he started the truck and headed for home.

...

Iolani Palace

Monday 0800 hrs.

Steve and Catherine were leaning over the smart table going through some of the evidence they had collected yesterday. Footsteps from the corridor caused them both to look up as the members of Five-0 entered the office.

"Well look at the McGarrett's." Lou whistled as he spotted Steve stood by the table wearing dress pants and a shirt and tie. He glanced across at Catherine who was stood in a pencil skirt and blouse. "His and hers matching outfits." He joked.

"Only just." Called Cath ruefully.

"Cath had to call in a favor very early this morning." Steve said with a proud grin.

"That's your fault Sailor." Cath pointed out with a smile.

"Not going to disagree." The proud grin on his face getting bigger as he answered the unspoken question from the rest of the team. "Cath couldn't get in her skirt."

"I've put on a little weight because of the baby. I had to ask Vicky to lend me one of hers." Cath informed them with a broad smile.

Danny shook his head. "How long have you two been here?"

"A couple of hours." Steve told him. "We've been going through the security footage and the crew rotas."

"You find anything?" Danny asked gesturing towards the screen.

"Yes we have. This is Thomas Webb he was the cabin crew for both our couples. We have him on camera every day for a week entering those two cabins to clean and refresh them, even returning in the evening to turn down their beds." Cath outlined as she flicked the still footage on to the screen for them all to see.

"He continued to visit even after we know that they were dead. If he was in those rooms then he had to have seen those scorpions and our dead victims." Steve added.

"What about the missing footage?" Chin asked.

"We're still waiting for the crime lab, but Eric wasn't too confident they'd be able to pull anything from it. I was thinking maybe Toast could take a look at it." Steve suggested in Danny's direction.

"I'll take a copy too him see if he can come up with anything." Agreed Danny taking the flash drive that Catherine handed him.

"You want to arrest Webb now?" Asked Lou as he glanced back at the screen.

Steve shook his head. "No, we haven't got time. Once we've spoken to Mackenzie and Rabb, the rest of you should be free to get back on the case." Steve told them.

"I'll start searching for Webb in the system, see if he has a record." Chin suggested as he headed towards his office to work.

"The Australian police have sent some files over on our victims. According to them there is nothing that would indicate they were targeted because of any illegal activities. Lou I want you and Kono to sift through them, see if you can find anything that the Australian's might have missed." Steve ordered as the two of them nodded their heads and moved off towards Lou's office to begin searching the files.

"None of this makes any sense." Cath let out a frustrated sigh as she stared at the images of the four victims.

"I can't understand why they didn't seek medical attention after they were stung. They would have known something was wrong long before their deaths." Steve pointed out.

"How long till you first started to notice?" Cath asked him.

"The swelling started a couple of hours after I'd been stung, but my breathing and the numbness about 24 hours after. I don't remember much after the second day, just waking up a week later with you by my bedside." He reached over placing his hand over hers to give it a quick squeeze.

"They would have had at least 24 hours to get themselves help." Catherine agreed.

...

Pearl-Hickman joint base.

1000 hrs.

The state verses Barrow. Day 1.

Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb had met the Five-0 and NCIS teams when they had arrived on base, and after exchanging pleasantries had steered them all to one of the conference rooms. "We have a room set aside for us to use. We just have a few points we'd like to go over with you all." Colonel Mackenzie informed them as she closed the door behind them.

"Commander if we could start with you. We spoke about your team withholding something." Mac pointed out getting straight to the point.

Steve waved Danny of when he went to say something in denial. "It's nothing to do with the case. It's a personal matter between Cath and me." He told her.

"If Commander Volkovic or Lieutenant Robert's pick up on the fact your team is keeping secrets they will push on the fact. Is it something that can discredit any of your testimonies?" Harm asked him.

"No. This is entirely personal between the two of us." Steve indicated between Catherine and himself.

"Okay we'll leave that there for now." Mac conceded. "Commander you made a valid point during your interview about your team being non-military. The judge presiding over the case is allowing some leeway with the Five-0 team in asking for explanation's on something they're unsure off."

"Well that's a relief." Danny spoke up from his seat round the conference table. "We need a translation dictionary half the time with Rambo and the Ramboette."

Steve grinned at his partner and shook his head. "Danny play nice."

"I'll be on my best behavior while I'm here, Steven. I'll save the insults for the office and my car." Danny told him as the Five-0 team chuckled at the banter between the two of them.

Harm and Mac were looking between the members of the Five-0 task force. None of them seemed alarmed by the Detective's words. Mac was about to ask about the comment when the Commander spoke again.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." He smirked at Danny before turning towards the two Jag lawyers. "Will you require all of my team to be present today?"

"No, we'll be mainly concentrating on Lieutenant Rollins... sorry Lieutenant McGarrett today." Mac said remembering they had recently married.

"Rollins is fine." Cath assured the Colonel.

"Catherine's only using McGarrett socially." Steve explained not wanting the lawyers thinking he had a problem with his wife not using his name.

"Lieutenant you'll be asked to go through a brief outline of your mission. We're aware that it's classified, so you only need to tell us the bare bones of it for the jurors." Mac outlined the itinerary for the Lieutenant.

"We're in the middle of a case, so can my team go if you don't need them yet?" Steve asked them.

"Yes that will be fine. If you can make yourselves available though as soon as we need you that would be helpful." Harm said as he watched the task force rising from their seats around the table. The Commander issuing orders.

"Get down to the port and pick up Webb, see what he has to say about the victims. Danny find out if toast has been able to do anything with the video feed, Webb had to have an accomplice to pull this off.

"I've been wondering where he got the scorpions from. There has to be some way he came by them." Chin pointed out.

"Exactly, see if Kamekona can put you onto anyone." Steve suggested watching as Chin nodded in agreement.

"You know I've been thinking they had to have known something was wrong. The only reason they wouldn't have tried to get help is if they couldn't physically do so." Cath pointed out.

"You're thinking they were somehow drugged." He realized. "Danny get a hold of Max; have him run toxicology on all the victims." Steve told Danny.

"Okay. How long till they started with symptoms?" Danny asked his partner.

"Within a few hours, they would have noticed the swelling. It would have been painful with a burning sensation." Steve shared a look with Danny.

"How likely is it they tried to treat themselves?" Lou asked.

"Maybe for 24 hours, after that they would of been suffering from numbness and difficulty with their breathing." Steve explained, before pointing out. "I doubt they would have had the knowledge to treat it themselves, unless. Kono check all their web access for the past week."

"Got it." Kono told him.

"I'll have my cell turned off, I'll call you." He told them. The members of Five-0 nodded their heads and began heading for the door Kono's voice floating back to him.

"I'm sure you've used that line plenty, boss." She teased as she left the room.

"We're due to start in the next few minutes, so shall we?" Mac gestured towards the door as the NCIS agents and the two Naval officer's filed out of the conference room after their lawyers.

...

Pride of Hawaii

1200 hrs.

Danny walked back towards the assembled team. "Webb is currently off duty. Security still places him on board, so he should be in his cabin which is located on Deck 3." Danny explained as Lou and Kono followed him towards the elevators. Danny swiped the crew card that security had provided him with and pressed the button for deck 3. Taking the lift down to the third deck they excited and made their way along the corridor towards Webb's cabin.

"You know this is a completely normal and civilized way to walk through a boat." Danny pointed out to the others.

"Williams what the heck are you going on about?" Lou grumbled in confusion.

"This." Danny said indicating around him as they walked down the corridor. "You take the lift to the floor you want; you walk down the corridor like civilized people. You know you're not going to get lost."

"You're still smarting over not knowing where you were going on the Enterprise." Kono surmised.

"Who builds a ship that you have to go up a deck before you down a deck or you go to the back before go the front." Danny ranted as Lou and Kono chuckled at him.

"I think that would be the Navy, and you might want to save that little conversation for McGarrett?" Lou asked as he gestured to the cabin door. "This is our boy, right here."

They all pulled their weapons from their holsters as Danny knocked on the door to Webb's room, waiting till he opened the door. "Thomas Webb." Danny said as the man opened it. "On your knees and cross your ankles, hands behind your head."

Webb followed Danny's instructions as Kono slipped into the room and moved around behind Webb. Kono holstered her weapon, pulling her handcuffs from her vest pocket, as she clicked the cuff in place. Pulling both hands behind Webb's back she clicked the second cuff in place, tugging him to his feet. "You're under arrest for the murders of Jonathon and Patricia O'Keith and Brian and Jennifer Haley." Kono said as she began reading him his rights.

...

Pearl-Hickman Joint base.

Court room.

"Lieutenant, would you mind giving a brief explanation of your mission assignment." Mac asked her after she'd been sworn in.

"Yes Ma'am. Naval Intelligence had discovered that weapons and munitions had been going missing from shipments that were being sent stateside from our bases in Afghanistan. My team was tasked with tracking those shipments to find out who were behind the thefts." Catherine told the court.

"What exactly had been stolen?" Mac moved across to stand in front of the jury as the Lieutenant answered the question.

"Of the top of my head, 16 crates of M4, 1 crate of Mk16, 5 crates of HK M27, 4 crates of MP5, 2 crates of M24, 1 crate of M39, and 6 crates of MK12 SPR's. There were about 4 crates of RPG's various models and about eight crates of munitions of various calibers." Catherine explained.

"Would you explain to everyone present exactly who those weapons would have been used by? Mac asked as she turned to look at the Lieutenant.

"A lot of those weapons are what our Special forces unit's use. SEAL's, Ranger's, Delta force, Marine Recon, any unit with a contingent of sniper's would of used them." Catherine glanced towards Steve who gave her a reassuring smile.

"How did you manage to track the last shipment?"

"We tagged a variety of the weapons and munitions. Jamerson placed trackers inside some of the munitions while Myself and Collins were able to partially dismantle some of the larger pieces and replace the firing mechanism's with new one's that we'd embedded trackers into." Catherine told her.

"That wasn't in your reports?" Mac turned to look at her.

"No Ma'am. We knew there was a leak somewhere on the base. If shipments of arms were going missing, it was an inside job; there was no way of getting round that. Jamerson, Collins and I had worked together before, we trusted each other. We made the decision to keep the trackers to ourselves." Catherine looked across at Commander Barrow who was glaring at her.

"Did you suspect anyone?" Mac asked.

"No. We didn't have anything at that point. That was our reasoning behind tagging that last shipment. It wasn't till Five-0 and the NCIS team became involved that we were able to get a lead on the person behind it all." Catherine explained to the Colonel.

"You managed to track the last shipment when it arrived at Pearl - Hickman by using the trackers. Would you tell the court exactly what happened once you left the base?" Mac glanced across at the presiding Judge to see him sit forward slightly in his seat to listen to the Lieutenant testimony of events.

"We used an Icon recon satellite to track the shipment to a warehouse on the docks. After notifying our C.O Commander Barrow, that we had a lead on the shipment, Lieutenant Jamerson, Ensign Cooper and I went to the warehouse. When we arrived we were ambushed pretty much straight away. "Catherine pulled in a deep breath attempting to steady her emotions.

"They were waiting for you." Mac suggested.

"Objection your honor, speculation." Commander Volkovic pointed out.

"Sustained." Replied the Judge.

"You were ambushed, Lieutenant. What happened next?" Mac asked gently.

Flashback

Catherine checked once again with the night vision glasses before she signaled to Jamerson and Cooper that she was moving. Slipping through the inky darkness of the night she was able to get across the open space and slip into the open door way of the warehouse. She motioned for Jamerson and Cooper to join her, as she continued to check the perimeter for any hostiles.

Hearing a grunt behind her, Catherine turned in time to spot her two colleagues dropping to the ground. She raised the assault rifle in her hands ready to fire at an attacker when she felt a sting in her leg. Catherine glanced down seeing the dart in her thigh as her vision began to swim. She heard a voice in the distance, the words sounding slurred and far away as her body welcomed the darkness.

Catherine groaned as she attempted to open her eyes. Her head was a little woozy, her eyes heavy and gritty as she forced her eyes to open. Her vision was still a little blurry as she tried to assess her situation by glancing around the room. Attempting to move her arms caused her to panic. She couldn't move her wrists or lower her arms. She quickly realized she was stood on her feet with her arms tied up above her head. Catherine pulled at the restraints trying to free her, groaning in pain as the rope chaffed her tender skin.

"Rollins" She heard Jamerson call out from her left. "Take it easy, they have us all suspended."

"Cooper?" She enquired for the other man.

"I'm here." He answered, his voice coming from the other side of Jamerson.

"Everyone okay?" Catherine asked.

"Just peachy." Replied Cooper dryly.

"Yeah, just hanging around." Agreed Jamerson jokingly attempting to ease the tension.

"Anyone else get the impression we were set up?" Catherine said as she attempted to turn to look at her team mates.

"Exactly what I was thinking with our little welcome wagon." Jamerson said with a growl.

"We were suspended from meat hooks, and over the course of several days we were all systematically beaten and tortured. Lieutenant Jamerson and Ensign Cooper attempted to keep them off me as much as they could. They never asked us any questions, just hit, punched, kicked and cattle prodded us." Catherine swallowed down the tears that threatened to spill as the Colonel reassured her.

"Just take your time Lieutenant." Mac reassured her.

"Fucking asshole... pick on someone your own size..." Shouted Jamerson as the thug punched Catherine again in the face, the bruised skin breaking with the contact. "Leave her the fuck alone you Bastards."

Catherine watched as the man picked up an iron bar from the floor and hit Jamerson repeatedly till she heard the crunching of shattered bone through Jamerson's screams of pain. The thug threw the bar back to the ground and grabbing hold of Jamerson's head. "Shut the fuck up, we're having a little fun with the lady." He shouted at him with a slight Irish accent before turning and walking away from them.

Catherine watched as Jamerson sucked in a few raspy breaths, his face grey from the pain. He winked at her and gave her a small smile. The two men had diverted the attention of their attackers away from Catherine several times over the last few days. "You okay?" He asked her in a pained voice.

"You're asking me? You're the one with the broken ribs, Matt." Catherine pointed out to the other man.

"Well I'm not pregnant am I?" He said before asking again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they haven't hit me anywhere other than my face, chest or legs." She explained with a small smile. The man was as protective as Steve at times. "I get the impression the woman is aware I'm Pregnant." She shared her suspicions with them.

"What was that she said to you yesterday?" Cooper asked tiredly.

"The ultimate pain of retribution was through the eyes of a child." Catherine recalled as she glanced over at Cooper to see how he was holding up.

The blood seeping from the cuts on his arms had slowed and dried as had the ones on his chest. Catherine could see how tired and weak he was, she knew that if they were going to get out of this alive, rescue needed to come soon. Catherine couldn't help but wish for Steve to come charging in to rescue them.

She'd been back on Oahu for a week but the Commander had issued orders that she was not to contact him till after the mission had concluded. It had been shear torture to be this close to him and not be able to go to him. She just wanted to see him and tell him about the baby. Catherine was nervous about how he'd react to the news of her pregnancy, would he even want them in his life after what she'd put him through.

"Why haven't they asked us anything?" Jamerson brought up with them.

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head as confused as her two colleagues. A noise from the back of the warehouse drew their attention to the woman and their attackers.

"Start with her." The woman announced in her Irish accent as one of the attackers produced a cattle prod.

Catherine watched as he stepped towards her, and slowly began circling her with an evil glint in his eyes. He ran the end of the cattle prod over the skin of her arms and chest before jabbing it into her shoulder as he pressed the on switch. She screamed out with the pain as he held it there for several seconds before pulling it from her skin.

She sagged against her restraints breathing deeply to control the pain still tingling through her body. Closing her eyes against the pain she didn't see him come towards her again till she felt the searing pain in her other shoulder. He laughed evilly as she screamed through it. Catherine could hear Jamerson and Cooper screaming insults at him just before a shot rang out.

Her eyes shot open as she stared at Jamerson's body, his head slumped backwards with his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Catherine allowed the tears to fall as she stared at the lifeless body of Matt Jamerson. They didn't cut him down; they just left his body suspended from the meat hook as they walked out of the room leaving them alone again.

"They stabbed Cooper in the stomach, he bled out." She closed her eyes attempting to block out the images of her two fallen colleagues.

"Your honor we'd like to submit this as government exhibit 1. This is video feed taken from the warehouse which collaborates the Lieutenants statement." Mac handed over the disc to the Judge before turning back to the witness. "Lieutenant would you tell the court how you were found."

"A HPD patrol found me." Catherine explained. "One of the officer's cut me down and called for the EMT's." Catherine glanced across at Steve who was watching her, the slight tic in his jaw the only indication of how upset he was right now.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The police officer asked as he held her body upright so his partner could free the woman's wrists from the hook she was suspended from.

She moaned in pain as they lowered her to the warehouse floor. One of the officers placing a rolled up blanket under her head.

"You're safe now. Can you tell us your name?" He asked her.

"Cath...rine." She managed to get out through the pain. She carefully opened her eyes to look at the young police officer who was leaning over her.

"EMS are on their way, and we've placed a call to Five-0. Commander McGarrett will need a statement as soon as you're up to it." He told her.

The knowledge Steve was on his way made her sigh in relief. She nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the officer's words. "Good." She said on an almost whisper.

"After the EMT's treated you at the scene you were transported to the Hawaiian medical Centre for treatment." The Colonel moved back towards her co-council and picked up a thin file from the desk. "Your medical report compiled by a Doctor Susan Nailor States you were treated for a couple of cracked ribs, electrical burns and cuts and bruises. Nothing broken and no internal bleeding, but you were suffering from elevated blood pressure." Mac paraphrased from the report she held in her hands.

"Yes Ma'am." Catherine agreed.

"Your Doctor was more concerned about your blood pressure wasn't she? What was the reason behind her concern?" Mac asked.

"She was concerned that my blood pressure would bring on a miscarriage." Catherine told her before the Colonel moved on with her questions and began to ask her about the details surrounding tracking the shipments to the 4 locations on Oahu.

...

Iolani Palace

Interrogation Room.

Danny was shaking his head as he circled the perp that was currently handcuffed to the chair. He had claimed his innocence all the way along, then five minutes ago he had claimed he had been payed to place the scorpions in those rooms. He claimed he didn't know by whom, only that he'd been payed $20,000 to do it. Kono was busy checking his financials.

"How was you contacted?" Danny asked again.

"I told you, he left an envelope on my car with all the details in it." Thomas explained as the Detective moved to stand in front of him again. "I swear I never met him in person."

"Where did you get the scorpions from?" Danny demanded.

"A storage locker at the ferry terminal." Thomas told the Detective. "There was a key to the locker with the instructions. I had to pick them up and take them to the ship."

"You must have had a way to contact him when it was done?" Danny asked as he stood in front of Webb.

"I had a number for a Doctor I had to call once it was done." Thomas explained nervously.

"His name?" Danny demanded.

"Doctor Taylor."

The ringing of Danny's phone prevented him from asking any more questions. Slipping his phone from his pocket he checked the caller display. "Hey Steve, how's it going?" He asked his partner as he left the room.

"They've just finished going through the mission details and what happened in the warehouse with Catherine." Steve explained with a sigh.

"How's Catherine holding up?" He asked Steve.

"She's just had to relive the torture and deaths of her team, Danny. Cath's just about holding it together, and the real kicker is as much as I'd like to comfort her, I can't." Steve sighed in frustration.

"Why? Have they got you separate because of evidence or something?" Danny was confused over his partner's words.

"We're both in uniform, no public displays of affection aloud." Steve explained with a sigh. "I'm just waiting for Cath to come out of the bathroom. She pretty much bolted in there once the Judge called for a break."

"Catherine's tough Steve." He pointed out.

"Yeah, she is. How's the case going?" He asked Danny.

"Webb has confirmed he was payed $20,000 to plant the scorpions in the cabins and then phone a certain Doctor. Chin's still trying to find out where the scorpions came from." Danny told him.

"So we still don't know why they were targeted. Look I've got to go, Catherine's back." Steve told him as he disconnected the call.

...

Pearl-Hickman Joint Base.

Steve ended his call with Danny as he spotted Catherine emerging from the ladies room with Colonel Mackenzie. He could see the tears in her eyes as she headed in his direction. He glanced around at the doors that lined the corridor, and quickly steered her towards the nearest empty room.

Catherine was in his arms as soon as they entered the room. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face against his chest as she let the tears spill from her eyes. He held her tightly letting her cry as he whispered softly to her. He pulled back slightly to look down into her face as he brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "You're not doing this alone Cath, I'm right here for you." He told her.

Mac knocked softly on the open door way, to alert the two officers to her presence. "The Judge is calling everyone back in to court." She told them both.

"We just need a couple more minutes." Steve said to the Colonel before he turned back to Catherine. "Catherine remember; I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight." He recited part of the SEAL creed to her and she smiled at him nodding her head as she pulled herself upright drawing strength from his words.

"Let's do it." She said as she moved past Colonel Mackenzie and headed towards the doors to the court.

"I'll have to remember that pep talk for my next client, Commander." Harm said as he watched the Lieutenant march into the court room in determination.

"Might not work on all your clients, Sir." Steve pointed out as he took his seat in the first row behind the two prosecuting jag's.

...

Iolani Palace

Chin knocked on Danny's door as he pushed it open. "I've found our Doctor Taylor." He told the other man before heading back into the bullpen where Lou and Kono were stood waiting for Danny to join them.

"Do we have an address?" Danny asked him as he joined the other members of the team.

"We do." Confirmed Kono as she brought up the information on the plasma screen on the wall.

"Doctor Taylor used to work on Venom research at Melbourne University. He was struck of Four years ago for malpractice after injecting scorpion venom into a patient to help cure them of ankylosing spondylitis; it's like a spinal arthritis." Kono explained for the benefit of the team. "After injecting the patient with the antivenin the patient made a full recovery and is to this day completely pain free from the disease."

"So why was he struck of? It looks like he was successful in treating the patient." Lou pointed out.

"He was, however the patient was also unknowledgeable about the treatment he received till afterwards. He thought he was getting a cortisone injection to help him deal with the pain his condition caused. The Australian Medical Board withdrew his license four years ago and since then he has been running a drug store in Maunakea market place." Kono told them.

"I think we should go pick up Doctor Taylor and find out what he's been up to." Danny said as the four of them left the office to head towards their vehicles.

...

Pearl-Hickman joint base

"I have no further questions for this witness." Colonel Mackenzie said as she retook her seat.

Commander Volkovic stood and moved to stand in front of the witness stand where Lieutenant Rollins was seated. "Lieutenant McGarrett." He addressed before Catherine cut him off.

"It's Rollins, Sir." Catherine stated.

"I was under the impression you'd recently married, Lieutenant." Volkovic said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"We have. The Commander and I work together; therefore I will only be using his name socially." Catherine explained with a smirk at the Commander who now seemed little flustered.

"Lieutenant Rollins, during your time at the warehouse did you ever see Commander Barrow?" He tried again.

"No, I did not." Catherine replied.

"But you hold him accountable for your capture and torture?" The Commander asked her.

"Yes Sir, I do. The only person who knew we were going to that warehouse was Commander Barrow." Catherine responded not fazed by the man's antagonistic approach.

"You have already stated it was a woman who was responsible for the acts that befell your team. By your own testimony, you never saw my client, correct?" He demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Catherine choose not to let the man get too her as she answered him firmly.

"Where were you when the Navy re called you to active duty, Lieutenant?" He turned to watch for the jury's reaction as the woman answered his question.

"I was doing aid..." Was all Catherine managed to get out before the Commander rounded on her?

"Where were you Lieutenant?" He demanded.

Catherine paused a moment staring him out as she quickly answered. "Aid work in Afghanistan."

"Is it not true that you actually went to Afghanistan with Commander McGarrett last year without the knowledge of the military?"

"Yes we did." Catherine glanced across at Steve who smiled back at her to reassure her.

"Not only did you go into the country without informing the military of your actions, but Commander McGarrett was captured by the Taliban and required rescuing." Volkovic pointed out. "Did you know the Commander was close to being executed?"

"Objection, Irrelevance." Harm called out the judge.

"Sustained." The Judge replied.

Catherine looked over at Steve who was shaking his head as she tried to tamper down the guilt over his capture. She watched as he leaned forward to whisper something to Commander Rabb, who nodded in return.

"No further questions, your honor. Although we retain the right to recall this witness." Volkovic said as he returned to his seat beside Barrow.

"State would like to cross examine." Harm called out, rising from his seat and moving to stand in front of Catherine.

"Lieutenant why did you enter Afghanistan?" Harm asked her gently.

"I received a call from a friend, someone who had saved my life when I had been injured and separated from my unit. He took me home with him and at great personal risk to his family, gave me medical treatment and hid me from a Taliban patrol. He called last year to say his son and several other children from his village had been taken by the Taliban. Commander McGarrett went with me to help get the children back.

We were able to get a location and set up a small ambush for them. We came under fire and he ordered me to get the kids and leave. He was captured when one of the men threw a grenade in his direction; he was caught in the blast. I made a call to a friend who was able to get an extraction team to pull him out of there." Catherine swiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"You told the court you were doing aid work, is that true?" Harm asked her as he passed her a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"Yes. After rescuing the children I stayed in the village to help them set up a school." Catherine explained to him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Harm said to her before turning to the Judge. "No further question's your honor."

"I'll adjourn till 1000 hrs tomorrow." The judge declared.

...

Maunakea market place.

1120 Maunakea Street.

Pulling up outside the Maunakea market place, Danny glanced around to see Lou pulling up in his SUV with Kono as Chin parked his motorcycle beside Danny's car. The four team member's quickly began pulling on Tac gear and checking weapon's. After they had Tacked up Lou and Kono headed towards the rear of the building as Danny and Chin headed into the front door of the drug store. Pushing the door to the shop open they glanced around spotting their suspect stood behind the counter.

Doctor Taylor looked up as he heard someone entering his shop, noticing the police officer's he panicked. He grabbed for the hand gun he had under the counter and pointed it towards them, just as he heard a woman's voice from behind him.

"Five-0, drop the weapon Taylor." Kono ordered as she aimed the rifle at his back.

Taylor glanced over his shoulder and realizing the woman had a lethal looking gun pointed at his head. He gently placed the hand gun onto the counter in front him and raised his hands in the air.

Danny stepped forward and pulling cuffs from his vest, non-too gently handcuffed the man's hands behind his back. "Mark Taylor, You're under arrest for the murders of Jonathon and Patricia O'Keith and Brian and Jennifer Haley." Danny told him as he began to read the man his rights.

Kono pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and scrolled through the contact list till she found the number she wanted, placing her call.

Chin and Lou were busy pulling on gloves as they began searching Taylor's shop for evidence. Chin was crouched down looking under the counter when he spotted a small glass tank with scorpions inside. Carefully lifting the tank he placed it on the counter for the rest of the team to see. "Look what I've found." He informed them all.

"What's that?" Danny asked Taylor as he pushed the man towards the glass case.

"I want a lawyer." Demanded Taylor not saying anything more.

"CSU are on their way." Kono informed Danny as she disconnected the call.

"Take him to the Palace." Danny told her just as his cell rang. Slipping his phone from his pocket he checked the caller id. "It's Steve." He told them as he moved away to take the call.

"Hey, how's it going?" Danny asked him as he took the call.

"We're just leaving the base; they've adjourned till tomorrow morning." Steve explained.

"We've just arrested the Doctor. Kono's transporting him back to the Palace for interrogation." Danny informed him as he watched Kono placing there perp in to the back of Lou's SUV.

"Do we have a motive yet?" Steve asked him.

"We've discovered that our good Doctor was struck off for malpractice after injecting a patient with scorpion venom before administering the anti-venom. We don't know why these particular victims' yet though." Danny answered.

"I'm going to drop Catherine off home and change out my uniform, and then I'll head into HQ." Steve told him.

"We've got this covered. Cath probably needs you more than the case does right now." Danny told him.

"If you're sure." Steve said knowing how much Catherine and himself needed to talk about a few things.

"Yes I'm sure. We've got this handled the guy will be spilling his guts as soon as we have him in the interrogation room." Danny reassured his Partner.

"Okay, call me when you have something." Steve said just before he disconnected the call.

...

McGarrett's residence

Catherine dropped down onto the nearest chair as soon as she entered the house. Lowering her head she let the tears fall. She sobbed as Steve dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his embrace. He hugged her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he kissed her cheek and whispered soothingly in ear.

"You nearly died." She sobbed against his chest when she could get the words out.

"Cath, don't do this to yourself." He pleaded.

"I nearly got you killed, Steve." She tried to pull out of his embrace but he wouldn't release her.

"Listen to me." He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. "I knew what the risks were going in, and I'd do it all over again for you. Stop blaming yourself, you are not responsible for what that animal did." He brushed a kiss across her forehead as he pulled her head back onto his shoulder.

Catherine gasping caused him to raise his head to look at her in alarm just as she grabbed his hand quickly pulling it across her stomach. "The baby moved," She told him excitedly. "There, can you feel him."

Steve frowned in concentration, and then smiled as he felt the butterfly movement beneath his palm. "Yeah. That's our son, Cath." He said in awe.

Catherine was grinning at him, her distress of a few minutes ago forgotten at the joy of sharing the feeling of their baby moving with Steve. She giggled at the soft expression on his face. "Yes it is, Daddy." She whispered as she brushed a kiss across his lips.

...

Iolani Palace.

Danny and Lou strolled into the bullpen and headed towards Chin and Kono who were stood by the smart table going over the evidence that had been taken at Taylor's shop. Chin turned to them as they approached.

"Did he tell you anything?" The Hawaiian man asked his two friends.

"Yeah, sang like a canary when we told him we had a confession of Webb." Lou commented.

"The victims are actually his previous patient, his wife and his in-laws." Danny explained. "It was simply payback for giving evidence against him. He's been keeping tabs on travel plans for the past four years."

"Webb was targeted because he has a gambling problem. Taylor payed a desperate man to plant a box of scorpions in their rooms and to make sure they didn't make contact with the outside world." Lou filled in.

"Max sent the full toxicology report through while you were questioning Taylor. All the victims had traces of Benzodiazepines in their systems." Chin told them.

"Benzo... what" Danny asked not familiar with the name.

"I had to ask the same thing." Chin said before he explained. "There sleeping pills, these ones stay in your system longer and can cause drowsiness during the day. Most doctors would only prescribe these for someone that suffers from sleep walking and night terrors."

"I'm guessing the good Doctor prescribed them." Lou theorized.

"That would explain how he was able to keep them from contacting anyone for help. He probably passed them off as some type of antivenin treatment. Once they were asleep he wouldn't have to worry about any of them trying to contact anyone else." Danny concluded looking around the room at the other three members.

"I'll get onto HPD and get him transferred to lock up in the morning." Lou said with a grin. "I'm sure he'll be even more co-operative after a night handcuffed to that chair."

"Home?" Danny asked as he glanced around the room, watching as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

...


	2. Chapter 2

McGarrett Residence

Tuesday 0500 hrs.

Catherine woke early; Steve was softly snoring beside her laid on his back with the sheet pushed down to his waist. She leaned across the pillow towards him, kissing him on the lips, before setting her head down on his chest. Listening to the steady breathing, as she tried to get back to sleep for a couple more hours.

It had been late before they had turned in last night. Her parents had stopped by to have Dinner with them before heading to the airport to catch a late flight back to the mainland. Her mother had informed them that they would be flying out to see them again after the baby was born. Both her parents were excited at the prospect of being grandparents. Her dad had ordered Steve to take care of his daughter and grandson before pulling him into a hug, slapping him on the back.

After they had left they had headed to bed, quickly undressing and slipping under the covers. Sleep had come very quickly to Catherine after the emotionally draining events of the day. She sighed, snuggling into Steve a bit more, her hand slipping down and around his waist to hold his side. Her arm brushed across his erection and she grinned to herself.

Feeling a little mischievous she set about waking him up. She slid the sheet of his body, running her hands over his chest and shoulders. Stretching upwards she kissed him on the lips, then trailing kisses down his neck and over his shoulders she began slipping down the bed. She was trailing kisses across his stomach as she heard him groan, moving her head lower she flicked her tongue across him before kissing the tip of his erection, feeling his shudder.

Steve groaned coming awake slowly at the sensation of Cath slowly kissing her way down his body. He shuddered as she flicked her tongue across him and kissed the tip, looking up at him. "Good morning, Commander." She purred with a saucy smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

She moved, about to get to her knees to crawl back up his body, when his hands slid into her hair cupping her face. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently slid his hands to the back of her head and urged her head back down. What he wanted was clear, and Cath willingly obliged.

He smiled at her, watching as she lowered her head back to his rapidly growing erection. She flicked her tongue across the head again and he moaned at the sensation. Cath watching his face as she licked her lips before sliding him into her mouth, her tongue teasing the underside as one of her hands gently cupped his sac.

Cath was rewarded with a growl from deep in his chest as Steve slipped his hands into her hair, cupping the back of her head as she slowly worked her mouth over him. She slid down on him a little further, stilling as she felt him go still beneath her.

"Cath." He said, gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to pump himself into her mouth. "You keep that up and I won't last long."

She smiled around his length in her mouth and continued what she was doing. She glanced up at him, suddenly feeling the need to see his face. Her eyes locked on his as they stared at her.

He endured her ministrations a while longer, but the urge to be inside her was hard to resist. Sitting up he grabbed her under the arms, hauling her up his body and kissing her hard. "Need to be inside you." He groaned into her mouth, pulling on her hips till her body was in line with his erection. He slid his hands up her back one hand sliding into her hair, holding the back of her head as his mouth devoured her. His other hand was on her back pulling her soft body more fully into his own.

Slipping his hand between her folds to test her readiness, he groaned as he felt how ready she was. He teased at her opening; two fingers slipping threw her folds, as she panted rolling her hips against him. Steve grinned against her skin, loving the sounds she made as he pumped his fingers inside her, twisting and rubbing

"Ow God," She Gasped. "Steve." She grasped at his hand stilling his movements before pushing on his shoulders till he was laid flat on the bed beneath her. She slipped her hand around his erection guiding it towards her opening as she lowered herself onto his hardness.

Gripping her hip's he slowly thrust upwards, his eyes locking with hers as she watched him. She fell forwards bracing her hands on his shoulders, as they found a rhythm, picking up speed. Slipping his arms around her back he encouraged her to close the gap between them as his mouth found hers.

She slipped her arms around him, holding him close as Steve depended the kiss, rolling Catherine underneath him as he slowly and tenderly made love to her. Steve pushed up on his arms, looking into Catherine's passion flushed face, as he moved over and inside her. He loved, hearing the breathy little moans and sighs that came from her throat, and the way her eyes glazed over with passion. .

Catherine sensing his gaze opened her eyes to find Steve watching her with a look of contentment, and love. He smiled at her, dipped his face to hers and brushed her lips with his own. Catherine slid her arms around his neck, urging him to close the gap between their upper bodies. He obliged her, lowering himself down till his chest hair grazed her sensitive nipples, making her moan loudly.

Steve felt Catherine's body squeeze his as she climaxed, and he let go spilling himself inside her. He kissed her again, pulling away to rain tiny kisses down her throat, and across her shoulder and back up her neck to her ear. He went to lever himself up of her, but Cath pulled him back down, not wanting the contact to end. "I'm too heavy." He complained.

"No you're not, want to stay like this a little longer," She said, sighing in contentment. She felt his grin against her neck as he gently nuzzled the skin.

He sucked on her ear lobe and nipped it gently with his teeth. "Good morning Lieutenant," He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Good morning Commander," She purred as she kissed his cheek.

"Catherine," he said brushing a kiss across her lips, and levering himself up. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said stretching up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Steve rolled to his back pulling her with him so she was tucked against his side. He turned his head to take in the sleepy contented smile on her face as she looked up at him. He grinned back at her and wondered again how he'd ever gotten so lucky to have Catherine still in his life. Stroking a hand leisurely along her back he leaned down to kiss her when a noise from downstairs distracted them both.

"Someone's downstairs." He said as Catherine pulled away from him and swung her legs out of bed pulling on shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed the sweat pants and t-shirt he'd worn after returning from the base yesterday before grabbing his gun from the bedside drawer.

Catherine was pulling her own gun from her drawer as he moved around to the door and gestured for her to stay behind him as they exited the bedroom and moved quietly downstairs. Hearing the noise was coming from the kitchen they both slowly moved in that direction, scanning for signs that anyone else might be between them and whoever was in the kitchen.

He rounded the doorway of the kitchen gun pointed towards the intruder. "Joe!" He exclaimed as he lowered his weapon. Catherine followed suit as she spotted Joe White sat at their kitchen table with a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. "What are you doing?" Steve asked as he moved further into the room.

"Thought I'd have a coffee while I waited for the two of you." Joe smiled as he picked up his mug and took a long drink of the bitter brew.

Catherine blushed as she realized Joe had probably heard them upstairs. "I'll go get dressed." She retreated out of the room and headed back upstairs to shower and change.

"Why are you here Joe?" Steve leaned back against the counter crossing his arms.

"We need to have a talk." The older man informed him as he took another drink of his coffee before placing it on the table.

Steve shook his head as he realized the reason behind Joe's visit. "I've said all I wanted to say to Doris."

"Your mother wants a chance to get to know her grandchild." Joe informed confirming Steve's suspicions.

"Not happening, Joe. I've already told Doris that she's not welcome in our lives anymore." He told him.

"Just talk to her, son. She wants to be part of her grandchild's life." Joe pushed.

"Doris is having nothing to do with my son." Steve declared defiantly.

"This is her first grandchild, Steve." Joe pointed out; not realizing the words would get such a huge reaction.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Steve shouted. "MARY HAS A DAUGHTER."

"Who's adopted." Joe commented.

Steve was just about to speak again when Catherine came back into the kitchen. She had a towel around her shoulders, her hair still damp from her shower. She was dressed in her uniform skirt and blouse, her jacket thrown across her arm and her cover in her hand. She placed them on one of the chairs as she spoke to Joe.

"She's still Mary's daughter whether she gave birth to her or not. That makes her our niece." Catherine told him firmly as she placed a hand on Steve's arm to help calm him.

Steve sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I'm going for a run." He said to Catherine as he left the room to get changed.

"Talk to him, Catherine. Doris isn't asking for much, just a chance to know her grandson." Joe was determined to make them see reason with Doris.

"We've already made our minds up, Joe. Steve and I don't want Doris in our son's life. She's caused enough hurt and upset with Steve and Mary, we don't want that for our son." Cath explained with determination.

"You're a fine one to talk about hurting Steve, don't you think?" Joe said sitting forward to push his point home. "You watched him get taken by the Taliban."

Catherine ignored him as she stepped around the table and began pulling breakfast items out of the fridge for Steve and herself.

"You not going to defend yourself?" He asked as he drained what was left of his coffee and placed the empty mug back on the table.

"No. What happened in Afghanistan, that's between Steve and me." She said as she began chopping fruit.

"What's with the dress blues?" He gestured towards her uniform on the chair as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"We're giving evidence on a court martial." She told him vaguely.

"What are the charges?" He enquired.

She shook her head, not telling him anymore. "You should leave, Joe."

Joe moved towards the doorway, pausing before he left. "Thanks for the coffee."

...

Pearl-Hickman joint base

Tuesday 1000 hrs.

The State verses Barrow. Day 2

"The state would like to call Sergeant Duke Lukela to the stand." Colonel Mackenzie said as she watched the older Hawaiian police officer step forward and moved towards the stand.

Harm stepped forward to swear the Officer in. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." Duke replied raising his hand.

"Would you give your name and occupation for the court?"

"Sergeant Duke Lukela, Honolulu police department." Duke told the court.

"Sergeant would you tell the court what you witnessed at the warehouse where you found the two dead Naval officers and Lieutenant Rollins." Mac asked him.

"We'd received an anonymous tip off that there was a dead body at the warehouse. A patrol car was dispatched to the location to investigate. The two officer's discovered three victims suspended from the ceiling. All three had been beaten, two of them were dead. The officer on the scene radioed for EMS and requested Five-0."

"I arrived on the scene approximately ten minutes after my officers arrived on the scene. I was handed evidence bags with two sets of dog tags and a thin gold chain. The female victim was being treated by the paramedics so I didn't get to see who it was. I got an update from my officers and directed the CSU's to the crime scene. A few minutes after my arrival Commander McGarrett and the rest of five-0 arrived. I briefed the Commander and handed him the evidence bags." Duke stated clearly.

"What did the Commander do when you handed him the evidence?

"He asked about the woman, I told him she was being treated and he took off for the ambulance, closely followed by Detective Williams." Duke answered.

"You said you hadn't seen the female victim. Would it have made a difference if you had?" Mac queried.

"In how we handled the scene, no. However I would have notified the Commander that Lieutenant Rollins was the third victim." Duke told her.

"Once you handed the scene over to five-0, you left the scene." Mac said before asking. "Can you tell us what occurred when the Commander requested back up for the four locations?"

"I was present at the Kapolei location." He explained.

 _"Duke I want you're people surrounding the building, no one out. SWAT's covering all the roof tops. These people are responsible for the torture and murder of two Sailors', we want them all." Chin told them as he brought up the blue prints that Catherine had sent him on the tablet in his hand._

 _Duke and Captain Ryan of SWAT studied the blueprints as Chin outlined what he needed the two men to do with their men. Duke listened as Chin keyed the mic he had in his ear and contacted the rest of the five-0 team._

 _"We're ready to breach." He told the person on the other end and waiting for their response._

 _"Copy that, Catherine" He said before turning towards Duke and Captain Ryan. "We have ten tango's, their positioned, four here and the other six here." He told them as he indicated the imagery that Catherine had sent him." Steve will give the go ahead when all the teams are in place."_

 _Duke pulled his gun from its holster as he moved towards the building with the assembled law enforcement team. Chin gave the signal to move into the building, as everyone quietly moved around the stacks of crates that we're littered around the floor of the warehouse._

 _Duke watched as Agent Callen and Chin flattened themselves against the wall as they spotted a shadow of a man appeared on the floor ahead of them. Moving carefully behind a packing crate they waited for the man to pass. Callen grabbed hold of the man from behind and pressed down on his windpipe till he passed out. Chin quickly checked for a pulse and zip tied his hands behind his back._

 _Duke moved further into the warehouse, as two of the SWAT team took out a couple more of the perps. One of his officers' knocked a crow bar of the top of a crate. The loud clang of the metal hitting the floor echoing through the warehouse just before gun fire erupted around the warehouse. Duke returned fire hitting one of the perps in the arm as the NCIS agent took out another._

"Detective Kelly and the NCIS agent took charge of the scene after we had arrested everyone. At the Detective Kelly's instructions we transported all the perp's to the station for booking.

"Thank you Sergeant." Mac thanked the Seargent before addressing the judge. "No further questions your honor." Returning to her seat she watched as Commander Volkovic stood.

"We have no questions for this witness, your honor."

"Thank you Sergeant you may step down." The Judge said.

Duke stood and moved from the stand nodding his head in acknowledgement to Steve and Catherine as he left the court room.

Colonel Mackenzie stood to call her next witness. "The state calls, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett to the stand."

...

Iolani Palace

1300 hrs.

Danny picked up his cell phone as it rang; noting the call was coming from HPD he quickly answered it. "Detective Williams." He listened for a few seconds to the caller before replying. "We're on our way."

He left his office and headed into the bullpen were Lou and the two cousins we're stood around the smart table tying up a few loose ends with the sand Island case. The three of them looked up as Danny approached.

"Home invasion, the 85 year old victim collapsed after being assaulted." Danny explained to them.

"Surely that's HPD's." Lou said in confusion, wondering why HPD had called over something so trivial.

"They called because they found Steve's cell phone number in the victim's wallet." Danny told Lou as the two cousins looked at one another in realization.

"Who's the victim?" Chin asked.

"David Tashimato." Danny said before explaining to Lou. "A couple of years ago Steve and Catherine arrested an elderly gentleman at the base during the Pearl Harbor day memorial. He attempted to shoot one of the veteran's with an old service pistol that hadn't been fired since the Korean War. His claim was that he was avenging his father's death and that the other man was a murderer and a thief."

"The murder was over a stolen katana. Steve opened an investigation and we were able to find the killer and return the sword to Mr. Tashimato." Chin explained further before asking. "Do we know what his condition is?"

"He's in a critical condition." Danny said sadly. "The three of you head to the scene, I'm going to go and see David Tashimato at the hospital."

...

Pearl - Hickman joint base.

1300 hrs.

Steve stood and moved towards the front of the court room to take the stand. Commander Rabb rose from his seat to stand before him as he swore him in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Harm asked the Commander.

"I do." Steve replied raising his hand.

"Would you give your name, rank and service for the court?"

"Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. U.S Navy SEAL and Leader of the five-0 task force." Steve introduced himself before he took his seat.

"Commander, would you run us through the events surrounding the retrieval of the weapons?" Mac asked as she stood in front of the Commander.

"Yes Ma'am. Using the Intel provided by Lieutenant Rollins we were able to pin point four locations on Oahu. I had Captain Grover contact HPD and SWAT to provide support at all four locations. Officer Kalakaua and Agent Hanna took the warehouse at Pearl City, Detective Kelly and Agent Callen took the warehouse at Kapolei, Detective Deek's and Captain Grover took the house at Waikiki, Detective Williams and Agent Blye went with me to Sand Island.

Agent Hanna and I both agreed that the four locations should be targeted simultaneously to avoid any tip offs. Lieutenant Rollins coordinated the four teams from Five-0 HQ.

 _"Kensi head round to the rear of the warehouse, Catherine's identified an access point on the roof. Get yourself in position with a couple of SWAT; if any of them try running, we take them down. Danny you're with me, we're going in the front door." Steve told him with a small grin, before looking around at the assembled group. "Is everyone clear on what they need to do?_

 _A chorus of yes Sir's came from the assembled group as they all moved into positions ready to enter the warehouse. Steve contacted Catherine. "We're ready to move." He told her._

 _"Copy that, all teams are ready to go on your signal." She informed him._

 _"It's a go." He said to her as he gave the signal for everyone to move in. Catherine's voice in his ear as she sent in the other three teams._

 _Steve and Danny moved towards the warehouse stealthily as they watched Kensi and two SWAT officers peel off and head around the back of the warehouse to find the roof access point Catherine had pinpointed. A few minutes later Kensi's voice came through his ear wig._

 _"We're in positon." Kensi announced as she settled in with the snipers rifle._

 _"Copy that." Steve whispered back softly._

 _"Steve, your entry is clear." Catherine told him through the ear wig._

 _Steve carefully opened the door, slipping inside with Danny close behind him. HPD and SWAT quickly following suit. Everyone fanned out around the warehouse as they carefully moved amongst the packing crates that littered the warehouse floor._

 _"Steve, you have two target's moving towards your location." Catherine told him._

 _Steve indicated for everyone to stay put as the two targets moved towards them. They waited until the two men had passed before stepping behind them; Danny hit the man on the head as Steve took hold of the other in a choke hold, pressing down on his wind pipe till he passed out. They quickly secured their hands behind their backs and moved further into the warehouse._

 _Steve was just about to move around a crate when a noise from the other side of the warehouse alerted him to more targets. He saw one of the HPD officer's attempting to subdue the perp just before gunfire rang out in the warehouse._

 _Realizing that stealth was now out of the window, he called out. "Five-0 drop your weapons." only to receive a hail of gun fire into the crate he was hiding behind._

 _"I don't think they want to." Danny exclaimed as he returned fire from his position beside Steve._

 _"I noticed that." Steve returned as he fired from around the corner of the packing crate. "Cover me." He declared as he moved from behind the crate._

 _Danny laid down cover fire as Steve moved out from behind the crate and made a run for a stacker truck parked a few feet from them. A single shot rang out from the back of the warehouse followed by a thud as one of the perps fell from a gantry above them. With the help of HPD and SWAT laying down cover fire Steve was able to pull himself up into the cab of the stacker truck._

 _Finding the keys in the ignition he started the machine up and drove it into the wall where the three remaining perps were hiding behind a wall of oil drums. The oil drums toppled over on top of them as Danny and Steve quickly moved in to cover the men. Danny stepped forward kicking the weapons from their hands before ordering them onto their back while he zip tied their hands together._

 _"Book em, Danno." Steve said with a smirk as Danny shook his head in frustration. "Area secured." He said into his mic._

 _"Copy that. Receiving confirmation from all teams, weapons are secure." Catherine informed him._

"We discovered once we started to process them that two of them were Navy Petty officers. We had HPD transport everyone to lock up while Agent Hanna and Officer Kalakaua transported one of the Petty Officer's, and Detective Williams, Agent Blye and I transported the other one back to the Place for questioning." Steve finished explaining for the Colonel.

"Commander you didn't conduct the interviews with the two Petty officers yourself. Why is that?" Mac asked.

"Agent's Hanna and Callen conducted the interviews with the two Petty officers'." Steve answered. "They were able to get the name of the person who they were working for."

"Would you tell the court who they indicated?" Mac asked him.

"They indicated that their C.O Commander Barrow had recruited them a couple of years back. They had started out smuggling booze and porn and it had escalated to skimming of the weapon shipments about a year later." Steve told her as he glanced across at Catherine who was sat behind Commander Rabb.

"When Commander Rabb and I conducted interviews with NCIS and Five-0, they indicated that you had left your office rather quickly. Why?" Mac asked him.

"Lieutenant Rollins had been going through the Personnel files of the two petty officers. When she discovered that their C.O was the Commander she told me something that pissed me off." He took a breath, once again glancing at Catherine who sent him a small smile. "She informed me that he'd been her C.O for the op, and that when she discovered she was pregnant he'd not so subtly told her to get an abortion."

Steve heard the gasps from some of the members of the jury, a quick glance towards them confirmed most of them were looking at Barrow with contempt. He spotted a few of them glance across at Catherine with sympathy.

"After she told him she was keeping the baby, he ordered her to complete the mission." Steve finished looking at Colonel Mackenzie.

"The Commander didn't suggest sending the Lieutenant home?" Queried Mac.

"Objection, you're honor. Commander McGarrett can't know what was discussed between the Lieutenant and Commander Barrow." Volkovic objected as he rose from his seat.

"Your honor, the Lieutenant shared the details of the conversation with Commander McGarrett. I can always recall Lieutenant Rollins, Sir." Mac defended.

"Over ruled, I'll allow the Commander to answer for his wife." The Judge declared.

"Commander if you'd answer the question." Mac pushed.

"No Ma'am he did not suggest sending her home. He ordered her to complete the mission as planned." Steve told her.

"Commander, during the Lieutenant's testimony she stated that a woman was behind her capture and torture. You later identified her as Elizabeth Barrow." Mac stated.

"Yes, we did. Officer Kalakaua was able to get a match with Facial recognition. Once we had a name we were able to pull a file for her." Steve explained.

"Would you tell the court what your team discovered?" Mac requested as she turned to look at the jury.

"We discovered that Elizabeth Barrow, her maiden name was Mckinsey, had been born in Dublin, Ireland. She had been married to Commander Barrow for four years and had a twelve year old son to a previous relationship." Steve told the court.

"What was the significance to the boy?" Mac asked him.

"The boy's father was Anton Hesse; he was an international arms dealer." Steve said.

"You'd had dealings with Anton Hesse before?" Mac Questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Yes." He said before adding more as she raised an eyebrow clearly wanting more. "The Hesse brothers where extremely well known to Naval Intelligence and the CIA. We had spent years tracking them, but they had always managed to elude us. Then six years ago we discovered the location for Anton Hesse, I was sent in country with a team mate to retrieve the package. During the prisoner transport Victor Hesse contacted me using my father's cell phone."

"His message was pretty clear, release his brother or he would kill my father. They used the call to triangulate the GPS in my phone. Once they had the co-ordinates they launched an attack against the convoy. I shot Anton after he killed one of the M.P's and attempted to shoot at me. Victor called back; when his brother didn't answer he killed my father. I arrested Victor a few months later, he was killed in Halawa." Steve finished.

...

Queens Medical center

1400 hrs.

Danny strode into the hospital and made his way towards the reception desk. Unclipping his badge from his belt he showed it to the nurse on duty. "Detective, Danny Williams, from Five-0. I'm looking for David Tashimato; he was brought in this morning." Danny explained as the pretty nurse checked the computer for David's room number.

"He's in ICU, Detective. I'll page Dr. Colton for you." She informed him as she placed the call.

"Mahalo." Danny thanked her.

Danny glanced around the waiting area as he waited for the Dr. to contact the reception desk as requested. A few minutes later she took a call from what was obviously the Dr. dealing with David's care.

"Detective, the Dr. will meet you on the ICU floor. If you take the elevator to the third floor, he'll be with you shortly." She told him with a friendly smile.

"Thank you for your help, Jenny." He said reading the name on her uniform.

"You're very welcome, Detective." She told him with an easy smile, watching as the handsome Detective moved towards the elevators.

...

Pearl - Hickman joint base

1600 hrs.

Steve sighed in relief as he slipped out of the court room where the judge had just called for a short break. Catherine was speaking to Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb; he heard her laugh softly at something the Colonel said just before she glanced across at him. She smiled at him as he raised an eye brow to ask what was funny, and she shook her head at him. Her answer was clear; she wasn't going to tell him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern, knowing how much it must of hurt bringing his father's death up. She placed her hand on his arm, the only comfort she could give him whilst in uniform.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, taking comfort from her calming presence. He slipped his phone from his pocket and switched it back on, to see if there had been any messages or calls from his team. Noticing a call from HPD and a text from Danny to call when he could, Steve hit the speed dial number for his partner. He frowned when the call went to voice mail.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Danny left a message to call him, but he's not answering. I'll try Chin; see if he knows what Danny wanted." He replied as he brought up Chin's contact details.

"Hey, Steve. How's the trial?" Chin asked as he answered Steve's call.

"It's going okay. Any idea why Danny isn't answering his cell?" Steve got strait to the point of his call.

"He's at the hospital with a witness." Chin explained.

Steve switched the phone onto speaker so Catherine could hear the conversation with Chin. "What's the case?" Steve wanted to know.

"HPD called about a home invasion this morning. The victim collapsed after confronting the perp's. Lou, Kono and I are at the house now. The place is a mess, looks as if they entered through the kitchen door. There are bloody finger prints on the screen door; hopefully we should get a hit with AFIS." Chin filled him in.

"Why aren't HPD handling this? Home invasion isn't exactly five-0's usual type of case?" Steve was confused.

"Your cell number was found in the victim's wallet. HPD called Danny when they couldn't get a hold of you." Chin told him.

"Who is it?" Steve asked as he realized he knew the victim.

"David Tashimato." Chin said quietly.

"What's his condition?" Steve asked as Catherine gasped at hearing the name.

"All HPD said was critical condition." Chin told him sadly.

Steve was just about to speak when his phone beeped to say he had another incoming call. "Danny's on the line, I'll call back." Steve disconnected the call quickly answering Danny. "How's David?"

"He's in bad shape; his Dr. isn't very optimistic of him pulling through." Danny sighed tiredly.

"Is he awake at all?" Catherine asked in a quiet voice.

"He's in and out of consciousness. He's asked for you Steve." Danny told him.

Steve looked up as he caught sight of Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb who were both listening in on the conversation with interest. "I'll be there as soon as I can, stay with him." Steve pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere till you get here. He's in the ICU at Queens." Danny informed him.

"Mahalo." Steve said as he disconnected the call.

"Is there a problem Commander?" Harm enquired as he moved to stand beside the Commander.

At the exchange between the two officer's Commander Volkovic attempted to get closer so he could listen in.

"Five-0 has picked up a case. We know the victim." He indicated Catherine as he spoke. "You go. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." He said quietly to her as he pulled the keys for the truck out of his pocket and held them out to her.

"Steve." She got out before he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"We both know I'll be a while yet. Go and spend some time with David, get him to talk about his family. You know how much he likes to talk about them, especially his brother." Steve pointed out to her with a small smile on his face. "Get hold of Chin; see if he can find that old photo album."

"Keep him talking till you get there, copy that." She plucked the keys from his hand, and with a wink at him she turned and left the hall way.

"How old is he?" Harm asked a little curiously as he realized the person sounded older.

"Eighty five." Steve sighed as he turned his phone of slipping it back into his pocket. "His Dr. doesn't believe he'll pull through."

"Veteran?" Harm suggested.

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah; Korea." Steve gave a small smile adding. "We always attend the Pearl Harbor remembrance day together.

"You go every year?" Mac enquired from beside Harm.

"When I'm on the Island. My Grandfather served on the Arizona, so my dad used to take us every year when my sister and I were kids." Steve told them just as they were called back into the court room.

...

Iolani Palace

1700 hrs.

Lou strolled down the corridor leading towards the bullpen where Chin and Kono were stood at the smart table going through the crime scene photos from David Tashimato's home. "You get anything from the prints?" Lou asked as he came to a stop beside Chin.

"We did. Thomas and Jacob Baker, both brothers have a history of burglary and shop lifting. Up to now they have never resorted to violence, this is their first time." Chin explained as he flicked the image's onto the overhead screen for Lou to get a better look.

"Both have short stays in Halawa on their records. They were released six months ago after serving twelve months for breaking into a house at Diamond Head." Kono filled in for Lou. "Their parole officer sent over an address for them both."

"Well let's go pay them a visit." Lou suggested just as Chin's phone rang.

Chin glanced at the caller id. "It's Danny." He told them as he answered it. "Danny you're on speaker. How is he?"

"Catherine's sat with him. They've been going through that old photo album you dropped off for him. It seems to have perked him up a little for now." Danny said.

"Let's hope he can hold out long enough for Steve to get there." Chin pointed out.

"Yeah. Have you managed to find the scum bags that did this?" Danny asked.

"We're just about to go and pick them up." Lou informed the other man.

"Great. I promised Steve I'd stay at the hospital till he got here, but if you need me to head over there!" He left the unspoken question in the air.

"No you stay, we have this covered. I'll contact Duke and get him to send a couple of cars for back up, but I doubt we'll need them." Chin outlined.

"Okay. Let me know as soon as you have something." Danny insisted.

"We will." Chin said before saying goodbye. "Aloha."

...

Pearl - Hickman joint base.

1700hrs

"Commander when you went to arrest Commander Barrow you found him tied up and already injured." Volkovic stated.

"Yes, Sir we did. He had been beaten and shot in the shoulder." Steve confirmed.

"Did you offer the Commander medical treatment?" He asked as he picked a file up from the desk and moved towards the jury.

"Not at that time." Steve said.

"You didn't offer medical assistance, but you did threaten the Commander with a knife to his throat. Didn't you Commander?" Volkovic demanded.

"Correct on both points." Steve said clearly not bothered by the Jag officer's words.

"You threatened a man who was already restrained!" Volkovic pointed out.

"I actually resisted the urge to bury a bullet in him, and chose to press a knife to his throat to prevent him calling his wife for help. She wasn't there she'd already left to go to the Palace with Michael Hesse." Steve added

"By your own admission you threatened him with a knife rather than shoot him and didn't give Commander Barrow medical treatment." Volkovic went over again. "This is hardly good conduct for an Officer of your standard, Commander McGarrett."

"Commander, he was on Oahu when we arrested him, giving myself and the rest of my team immunity and means. No one on my team over stepped any boundaries. He was treated the same as any other criminal or terrorist that we bring in." Steve told the man in a firm voice.

Volkovic moved towards the desk and picked up a sheet of paper before moving back towards the witness stand. "I have here a list of all the methods you've used in the past six years on the Governor's task force." He paused for a moment to watch for any telltale signs the man before him was nervous.

"I'm sure there's quite a few." Steve told him, completely unfazed by the turn of events.

Harm stood and addressed the Judge. "Objection, your honor this is hardly relevant to the case."

"Sustained." The Judge agreed.

"No further questions for this witness." Volkovic said as he returned to his seat.

...

Queen's Medical Centre

1900 hrs.

Entering the lift with Commander Rabb who had kindly offered him a ride to the hospital, Steve hit the button for the third floor impatiently waiting for the doors to close. The lift stopped at David's floor and he quickly strode out of the lift with Rabb trailing behind as he headed towards the nurses station. The nurse looked up at his approach, smiling as she spotted the two men in uniform.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" She purred at them.

"I'm here to see David Tashimato." He explained.

"He already has a couple of visitors." She told him. "Perhaps you'd like to wait here while they finish their visit with Mr. Tashimato." She fluttered her eye lashes at him in an attempt to get his attention.

"Yes my wife and our friend. If you could point me in their direction." He demanded.

"He's in the ICU; it's just down the corridor on the right." The nurse told him in disappointment.

"Mahalo." He thanked her as he walked briskly down the corridor till he found the door. He pushed the door open spotting Catherine and Danny sat on both sides of the bed. The large bruise on the side of David's face standing out against the extremely pale pallor of the man's skin. Steve swallowed down the anger at seeing the older man looking so battered and frail. He could see a variety of wires connecting him up the vast array of monitors around the room.

Catherine looked up as she heard him enter, her red rimmed eyes seeking out his. He quickly crossed the room dropping into the empty chair beside her as pulled her into his embrace, just holding her. Catherine wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into the crook of his neck and just inhaling his unique smell.

"I'm going head back to the Palace; see where we're up to with the case. Lou said they were going to pick the scum bags up." Danny said as he stood and moved to stand by Steve, he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder as he went to move past him.

"Thanks for staying." Steve told him with a small smile.

"Any time babe. Call if you need me." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Steve?" He heard David say very softly.

"I'm here, David." He said gently as he released Catherine so he could sit forward and take the older man's hand.

"I have something I need you to do for me." He told the young man in front of him as he pulled the oxygen mask away from his face to speak.

"Whatever you need." Steve told him sincerely.

...

Iolani Palace.

1930 hrs.

Danny pulled the door open to the five-0 office and made his way towards the bullpen where he could see Chin, Lou and Kono stood. Out of habit his eyes flicked towards the overhead screen noticing the crime scene photos from David Tashimato's home displayed there. The perp's photos were displayed beside them, and Danny got his first good look at Thomas and Jacob Baker.

"Is this the scum bags that attacked an old man?" Danny asked as pointed towards the screen.

"Yeah. The address was a bust though, we still haven't got them." Lou explained in frustration.

"We have circulated their picture with HPD and port authorities." Chin told him. "We were just about to head home and start fresh in the morning."

"How's Mr. Tashimato?" Kono asked.

"He was sleeping when I left, but it doesn't look good." Danny said sadly.

"Steve's there though?" Chin questioned.

"Yeah, he arrived half hour ago." Danny sighed.

"You know I've been wondering why McGarrett stayed in contact with him?" Lou pondered out loud.

Danny smiled at Lou, "David's father tutored Ensign Steven McGarrett for his officer's aptitude exam. Apparently the last time David saw him was December 6th 1941 when he presented David with a baseball mitt as a thank you for his father's time."

"He knew his grandfather?" Lou asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Danny told him simply.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally able to post the next Chapter. My old laptop suddenly died a death last week, taking all my notes and half of Chapter 3 with it. I can assure you the air was very blue with a lot of choice words.**

 **I've spent the past week one fingered tapping on my tablet; and cursing the whole time till my new toy arrived yesterday... yippee, one very happy bunny at last.**

 **Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, but be warned hot sex scene at the end.**

 **Lots of Love Wendy x**

Queens Medical Centre

ICU

Wednesday 0200 hrs.

Steve glanced across at Catherine who was asleep in the chair beside him. He watched her for a few minutes, taking in the dark smudges under her eyes as she slept with her head lolling to the side. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. He smiled at her as she blinked awake, her eyes instantly going to at David as he slept in the bed.

"He's sleeping." He told her softly. "Why don't you head home and get some sleep."

"No. I need to be here for him, Steve." Catherine glanced back toward the bed watching as David's chest rose and fell with his breathing. The rhythmic beeping of the machine indicating all was well for the time being.

Steve looked over at David who was sleeping peacefully, his hand resting protectively on the old worn photo album. Each time he'd woken he'd opened the album and spoken of his parents, brother, wife or daughter, somehow drawing strength from their memory.

"He missed you last year, you know?" Steve said glancing back toward Catherine, who was watching David breathing.

"I missed him too. Did he tell you I called him a couple of times?" Catherine asked, a small smile playing on her face as she remembered.

"No he didn't." Steve glanced back at David and shook his head. "I'd told him briefly that you were helping a friend and that you'd stayed to do aid work.

"He asked me about the teaching, he always wanted to know about the children. I think part of him could relate to them, as if somehow their experience was similar to his own childhood." Catherine swiped at the tears in her eyes as she looked over at Steve.

"I didn't tell him about your text." He added with a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have done that. I felt that I had to stay to protect the village from Hassain, but I never should have put them before you." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I never should have told you not to wait for me."

Steve was just about to speak when a loud beep came from the machine monitoring David's vitals. "David?" He called as he stood and moved toward the bed checking the man's pulse just as a nurse rushed into the room.

She rushed toward the bed and began checking the readout from the machine. The strait line indicating her patient had passed, she turned the machine of, the silence deafening in the room. Turning back to look at the two other people in the room she announced. "I'm so sorry."

Steve only nodded his head as he pulled a crying Catherine into his embrace and buried his face into her neck as he let his own tears fall.

...

A Pawn in the Game Shop.

0900 hrs.

The two brothers stepped into the shop glancing around to make sure the shop was empty before they moved toward the owner stood behind the counter at the back of the shop. Thomas the older of the two stepped forward uncovering the sword as he placed it on the counter in front of the owner. He pulled a pocket watch and some medals from his coat pocket and laid them down beside the sword.

"What will you give us for these?" Thomas asked nervously as the owner looked his brother and him over.

"Where did you get them?" Mr Pickling asked as he picked up the sword and proceeded to examine it.

"They were our Grandad's, he left them for us." Thomas said, his eyes constantly shifting round the shop as Mr Pickling carefully place the sword down before inspecting the medals and pocket watch.

"I don't buy medals, but if you wouldn't mind waiting I can call a friend who will be more than happy to give you a fair price on them." He explained to the two men.

"How long will it take him to get here?" Jacob asked as he nervously scanned the shop again.

"Not long at all. He's only ten minutes away, I'll just give him a quick call." Mr Pickling smiled at the two of them and slipped into the back room of his shop where he picked up the phone and dialled Detective Kelly.

"Detective Kelly." Chin announced as he answered the call.

"It's George Pickling, I have a couple of customers who's just brought in some Korean War medals, I was wondering if you would be interested in purchasing them?" He asked as he noticed the two brothers were listening to his every word.

"Would they also happen to have a Katana and a pocket watch?" Chin asked as he realised this could be to do with the David Tashimato case.

"Yes they said they would wait for you to arrive." He confirmed for the Detective.

"We're on our way, stall them as long as you can." Chin told the man as he disconnected the call and shouted for Kono to join him and Lou at the smart table.

...

Iolani Palace.

"We have a lead." Chin announced. "George Pickling from A Pawn in the game shop just called to say he had two men in his shop trying to sell Korean war medals, a Katana and a pocket watch."

"Let's go." Lou stated as they all moved toward the exit.

...

Pearl Hickman joint base.

0945 hrs.

The state verses Barrow. Day 3

"Detective Williams." Commander Rabb held his hand out to shake the Detective's hand as he greeted him outside the court room.

"Commander, Rabb." Danny said as he shook the other man's hand.

"I thought you would have driven over with Commander McGarrett." Harm commented to Danny.

"Steve had a few things he needed to take care this morning, so we arranged to arrive separately." Danny explained.

"How's the Commanders friend holding up?" Harm asked in a sincere tone.

"He died in the early hours of this morning." Danny told him sadly. Hearing a woman's shoes clicking on the tile floor, he looked up to see Catherine and Steve walking towards him. Danny could see the dark smudges under her eyes showing her lack of sleep during the night. Her skin was pale making her look tired and drawn even with the covering of makeup that she'd applied to face.

"Hey." Danny said as he drew Catherine in to an embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said quietly.

"You look as if you should be at home catching up on some sleep." Danny pointed out.

"I'm fine, Danny." Catherine told him quietly as she pulled back from the hug.

"I've asked Kawika to arrange the paddle out." Steve informed him.

Danny nodded his head in understanding. "Gracie and I will be there." He told him as he pulled Steve into a one armed hug, and slapped him on the back.

"What's a paddle out?" Mac asked with curiosity as she moved to join her colleague and the three members of five-0.

"It's a traditional Hawaiian burial. The family and friends of the deceased paddle out on surf boards so the ashes can be scattered." Steve briefly outlined. "Who else will you need from my team?" He asked getting back to the reason for them being at Pearl.

"We'll be calling Detective Williams first, but we will need the rest of your team later today, Commander." Mac explained to him.

"I spoke to Chin on our way here, they were on the way to pick up both our suspect's in the David Tashimato case." Steve told here. "Once they are in custody I'll have them head over."

"Thank you." Mac said to him just as they were called into court.

...

Iolani Palace.

Interrogation room.

1000 hrs

Lou pulled Jacob Baker into the empty metal chair in the middle of the blue room and secured his wrists with the handcuffs to the chair.

"You can't do this; I want a lawyer?" Jacob complained as he felt the metal biting into the flesh of his wrists as he pulled at the cuffs.

"Shut up whining, you get nothing for what you did." Lou shouted at him.

"We ain't done nothing." Jacob declared defiantly.

"You two punks killed an old man." Lou shot back at the kid in disgust.

"No way man, we didn't touch no one." He defended.

The buzz of the door lock disengaging made Lou look up as Chin entered the room. "Steve just called, they want us all over at Pearl after lunch." He announced as he moved more fully into the room.

Lou nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Jacob was just about to tell me why he and his brother beat up an old man." Lou told Chin.

"I didn't do nothing." Jacob shouted out in denial.

"Now why don't I believe you, hmm. Your finger prints were all over David Tashimato's house and you were found with item's stolen from his home." Lou shouted watching as the kid stared at him suddenly afraid.

Chin stepped forward with a file in his hand and flicked it open to reveal photos of David Tashimato and his house. "This is how this goes, the first one to talk gets the deal. If neither of you want to talk, that's fine you can just wait right here till our boss Commander McGarrett arrives. I should point out that the old man you attacked, he was a personal friend of Commander McGarrett's." Chin said quietly.

"He's not going to be very happy with you is he?" Lou asked the scared young man.

Chin held the photo of David in front of Jacob Baker. "What happened?" Chin demanded.

"It was an accident; we didn't mean to hurt him." Jacob cried out, turning his head away from the picture of the old man. "He tried to stop Thomas taking the sword, so Thomas pushed him out of the way. He fell down and we just ran."

"You left an eighty-five-year-old man unconscious on the floor." Lou shouted at the punk in disgust.

...

Pearl - Hickman joint base

1100 hrs.

"The NCIS team from L.A arrived the following morning wanting to speak to Lieutenant Rollins." Danny explained to Mac as he outlined the list of events that followed on from them finding Catherine at the warehouse.

"You already knew the NCIS agents, didn't you Detective." Mac pointed out.

"Yes. We worked with them a few years back when someone attempted to start a smallpox outbreak on the Island. The person behind it was on their watch list." Danny quickly explained without adding too much detail surrounding the case. "We ran a joint investigation."

"Did you have a problem handing over the investigation to another agency?" Mac asked him, as she turned to look at the jury.

"NCIS were happy for us to continue with the main investigation, they weren't there to request jurisdiction. Agent Callen was more concerned with speaking with Lieutenant Rollins regarding the missing shipments." Danny told her.

"Why didn't they just go and speak to her themselves? As Federal agents they had the jurisdiction to speak to her about her mission." Mac asked with curiosity.

"They couldn't get in her hospital room. Her Doctor had placed a no visitor ruling on her medical chart. All visitors had to be approved by her Doctor and Obstetrician." Danny glanced at Steve who was glaring across at Barrow. "The only person aloud in to her room was Commander McGarrett."

"They questioned that decision?" Mac queried.

"Yes, I believe they felt we were being difficult over the situation. Agent Callen made a point of detailing the injuries she'd sustained." Danny said swallowing the bile in his throat as he remembered Catherine's battered and bruised body in the back of the ambulance. "Agent Hanna suggested that he conduct the debrief as Lieutenant Rollins knew him and it would minimise the stress for her."

"Agent Hanna requested that your team was read in on the mission." Mac pointed out.

"Yes, after Lieutenant Rollins arrived at the Palace she was able to access the program to track the weapon's shipments. With that information we were able to locate four sites around Oahu.

 _"Kensi head round to the rear of the warehouse, Catherine's identified an access point on the roof. Get yourself in position with a couple of SWAT; if any of them try running, take them down. Danny you're with me, we're going in the front door." Steve told him with a grin, before he looked around at the assembled group. "Is everyone clear on what they need to do?"_

 _A chorus of yes sirs came from the assembled group as they all moved in to positions ready to enter the warehouse. Danny heard Steve contact Catherine over the com link. "We're ready to move." He told her._

 _"Copy that, all teams are ready to go on your signal." She informed Steve._

 _"It's a go." Steve said to her as he gave the signal for everyone to move in. Catherine's voice coming through the com link in his ear as she relayed Steve's command._

 _Danny moved toward the warehouse with Steve stealthily as they watched kensi and two SWAT officers peel off and head around the back of the warehouse to find the roof access point Catherine had pinpointed. A few minutes later Kensi's voice came through their ear wig's._

 _"We're in position." Kensi announced as she settled in with the sniper's rifle._

 _"Copy that." Steve whispered back softly._

 _"Steve, your entry is clear." Catherine said through the ear wig._

 _Steve had carefully opened the door, slipping inside with Danny close behind him. HPD and SWAT quickly following suit. Everyone fanned out around the warehouse as they carefully moved amongst the packing crates that littered the warehouse floor. "Steve, you have two target's moving toward your location." Catherine told him._

 _Steve indicated for everyone to stay put as the two targets moved toward them. They waited until the two men had passed before stepping behind them; Danny hit the man on the head as Steve took hold of the other in a choke hold, pressing down on his wind pipe till he passed out. They quickly secured their hands behind their backs and moved further into the warehouse._

 _Danny was just about to move around a crate when a noise from the other side of the warehouse alerted him to more targets. He saw one of the HPD officer's attempting to subdue the perp just before gunfire rang out in the warehouse._

 _Realizing that stealth was now out of the window, Steve had called out. "Five-0 drop your weapons." only to receive a hail of gun fire into the crate he was hiding behind._

 _"I don't think they want to." Danny exclaimed as he returned fire from his position beside Steve._

 _"I noticed that." Steve returned as he fired from around the corner of the packing crate. "Cover me." He declared as he moved from behind the crate._

 _"Stupid idiot," Danny called after his partner as he laid down cover fire as Steve moved out from behind the crate and made a run for a stacker truck parked a few feet from them. A single shot rang out from the back of the warehouse followed by a thud as one of the perps fell from a gantry above them. Danny glanced upwards to see kensi pointing a rifle in the direction of the dead guy. With the help of HPD and SWAT laying down cover fire Steve was able to pull himself up into the cab of the stacker truck._

 _Finding the keys in the ignition he started the machine up and drove it into the wall where the three remaining perps were hiding behind a wall of oil drums. The oil drums toppled over on top of them as Danny and Steve both quickly moved in to cover the men. Danny stepped forward kicking the weapons from their hands before ordering them onto their fronts while he zip tied their hands together._

 _"Book em, Danno." Steve said with a smirk as Danny shook his head in frustration. "Area secured." He said into his mic._

 _"Copy that. Receiving confirmation from all teams, weapons are secure." Catherine's voice informed Steve over the com link._

"Once we began to process them we realised that one of them was a sailor. Commander McGarrett and I transported him back to the palace for questioning." Danny said as he glanced toward the back of the room to see Chin, Kono and Lou slipping quietly into the back of the court.

"Detective Williams, once you discovered that commander Barrow was behind it you went to arrest him. Would you run us through the details? " Mac asked.

"Certainly, once we were able to get the connection between commander Barrow, his wife and Michael Hesse we went to his home to arrest them. We found him beaten, shot and tied up in his own living room."

 _H.P.D. used the battering ram to gain access to the home, as Five-0 and NCIS quickly entered and began searching the property._

 _Movement in the lounge caught their attention, as they swept the room. The battered and bloodied body of Commander Barrow was lying on the floor a gunshot wound to his shoulder. Danny heard the man groan in pain, as Steve used his foot to roll the man over to check if he was armed. Danny noted that his hands were secured in front of him with duct tape, and his mouth was gagged._

 _Danny watched as Barrow got a good look at the man above him, his face draining of colour as he saw the rage in Steve's eye's as he aimed the rifle at his head. The man must have been aware of what Steve was capable of, and given what the man's wife had done to Catherine as he'd sold out his colleague and his country._

 _Danny watched as Barrow closed his eyes, and Steve quickly leaned down to check for a pulse. Barrow's eyes snapped open at the contact, and Danny knew Steve must have been pushing down on the urge to bury a bullet in the bastard. He'd pulled his knife from its sheath, as he cut through the gag in barrow's mouth. "Where's your wife?" Steve had hissed at him, the knife pressed against Barrow's throat to dissuade him from calling for help._

 _"She left with Michael." He said in a scared voice._

 _"Where?" Steve demanded._

 _"I don't know, I swear." He said desperately wanting the man to believe him. "They didn't tell me."_

 _"House is clear." Danny informed Steve, as he did a quick room search before returning to the main room. "Safe has been emptied."_

 _"I've got Cath putting out Bolo's on Hesse and the wife. We'll find them." Sam told them._

 _"Get this piece of shit back to interrogation." Steve told them, roughly pulling the man to his feet._

"We were just about to transport him back to HQ, when Catherine announced the palace had gone into lockdown." Danny concluded.

"Lockdown?" Asked Mac in confusion, this was something that hadn't come up during their interview's.

"Yes. In the event of a power outage, we go into full lockdown. We had a situation a few years back, when the palace was targeted by a terrorist cell. Emergency generators keep five-0 online, but power to the rest of the building is completely cut until the chief, the governor or Commander McGarrett lift's the lockdown, no one in or out. Once we arrived at the palace we confirmed that Elizabeth Barrow and Michael Hesse had both entered the building. They were able to cut the camera feed to the building, and we were forced to do a room by room search." Danny explained more fully for the Colonel.

"Thank you, detective Williams. No further questions for this witness." Mac informed the judge before returning to her seat.

"Court will reconvene at 1400 hrs." The judge announced as everyone rose from their seats while the judge left the court room.

...

Beach Comer's diner

Pearl harbour.

1300 hrs.

Once they had left the court room Steve had quickly lead them all out to the parking lot, where Danny and Catherine had climbed into Steve's truck, leaving Kono and Chin to ride with Lou as he followed Steve as he drove a few block pulling up outside a diner.

As they'd entered the waitress had seated them in a large booth and handed them all menus. Pulling a small pad from her pocket Sandy had quickly introduced herself and took their drinks orders.

A few navy personnel had let on to Catherine and Steve as they had passed the tables, several of them congratulating them on their resent marriage. The four non-military members of five-0 had glanced around the diner, taking in the mixture of navy and air force uniforms on the men and women seated at the tables.

"God, look who's just walked in?" Catherine groaned as she briefly glanced towards the door.

Steve looked up sighing as he noticed Commander Volkovic walking into the dinner with Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie and lieutenant Roberts. "So much for a peaceful lunch!" Steve commented before adding for the benefit of the rest of the team. "The four JAG's have just walked in."

"We don't have to speak to them." Danny pointed out.

"The man has a point." Lou agreed as he sat back in the booth as he went back to scanning the menu.

The four JAG officers were shown to a table at the back of the diner, which lead them past the booth currently occupied by five-0. Rabb and Mackenzie acknowledged them as they passed but didn't speak.

"What did you get out of the Baker's?" Steve asked just as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need a little more time?" She asked as she handed out their drinks before pulling her pad from her apron pocket.

The six friends glanced at each other, quickly agreeing they were all ready to order. "We're all ready." Steve stated allowing Catherine and Kono to place their orders first.

"Can I get the steak with sweet potato fries, no onion rings and would it be possible to get pineapple with it?" Catherine asked the woman ignoring the look that Danny was sending her way.

"Sure we can do that for you, lieutenant. How would you like your steak?" The waitress asked her.

"Better make it medium, thank you." Catherine said as the woman jotted down her order.

"Burger, fries and onion rings for me please." Kono informed her as she turned to look at Kono.

"What can I get for you Commander?" The waitress almost purred as she fluttered her eye lashes at him ready to take his order.

Catherine rolled her eyes at Danny who was sat facing her. He grinned back at her as he caught the look of amusement on her face. Catherine leaned across the table towards Danny and whispered loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, including the waitress. "Good job I'm not the jealous type."

Danny chuckled at her, noticing she'd placed her left hand firmly on the table so the woman could get a good look at the wedding and engagement rings on Catherine's finger.

The waitress quickly took everyone else's order after realising the handsome Commander was unavailable. She headed back towards the kitchen where one of her colleague's was waiting for her. She shook her head at the raised eyes of her friend as she tapped on her left ring finger to indicate he wore a ring.

"Lucky woman." Muttered her friend as Sandy handed in the food order.

"Totally clueless, Catherine." Danny stated with a grin at his friend's indignant look.

"Wrong, just not interested." Steve pointed out before bringing the conversation back to the case. "The Baker's?"

"They're claiming it was accidental. David interrupted them during the break in and tried to stop them taking the katana. Thomas Baker pushed him out of the way and David fell and hit his head on the table." Chin explained. "They ran as soon as they realised David was injured."

"Neither of them have a record for assault. They both have a record for burglary and shoplifting and both have done time in Halawa. They were released six months ago after serving a twelve-month sentence." Kono said as she filled in their backgrounds.

"We caught them trying to pawn the goods this morning. George Pickling over at A pawn in the game, phoned to say they were trying to sell WW2 and Korean war medals. I'm only sorry they didn't put up a fight." Lou said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed quietly, as he turned to look at Catherine as she sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

...

Pearl Hickman joint base

1400 hrs.

"Detective Williams is it common for five-0 to withhold medical attention to prisoners in their custody?" Commander Volkovic asked Danny as he moved to stand in front of him.

"It can be an extremely good motivator to get them to cooperate." Danny briefly explained.

"So this is common place?" Volkovic pushed.

"No." Danny stated simply.

"But you have withheld medical treatment in the past?" He asked again in frustration.

"Yes, we have." Was Danny's reply as he glanced at Steve who was smirking at the back of Volkovic's head.

"Which would indicate it is common place?" Volkovic pushed.

"Objection your honour, Detective Williams has already answered the question.

"Withdrawn." Volkovic said as he moved on. "Detective perhaps you could explain why the Commander stormed out of the five-0 office after the Petty Officer's implicated Commander Barrow. Lieutenant Rollins insisted you follow him, I believe."

"Yes she did, she knew he would need to talk to someone after finding out about Commander Barrow." Danny replied.

"By the Commander's own words he was extremely 'pissed off' detective. You were both gone for a couple of hours, why."

"Commander McGarrett WAS extremely pissed off after finding out his girlfriend had been practically ordered to have an abortion." Danny told him.

"Was that the only reason lieutenant Rollins insisted you seek the Commander out?" Volkovic asked smugly.

"Let me explain something Commander. Steve might have forced my hand at being part of five-0 and his partner when we first met, but being friends is something we've chosen to be. Catherine would have known he'd need to talk, and out of all of the team, I'm the only one willing to push every one of his buttons to get him to tell me exactly what's going on in his head." Danny glanced across at Steve and Catherine, who were wearing matching grins at his words.

Danny was just starting to get into full rant mode, and Steve and Catherine were grinning as they knew the Commander would have no idea on how to get Danny to stop.

"He was angry and upset that his girlfriend had been told to get an abortion, then ordered to complete the mission when she should have been sent home. Then he found out Barrow had sold out his country, and the officers under his command nearly resulting in his girlfriend having a miscarriage."

"Is this normal behaviour? Will it be to our advantage?" Mac asked quietly as she turned to speak to Commander McGarrett and lieutenant Rollins.

"It will be fine; the best part is Volkovic won't have any way of stopping Danny till he runs out of steam." Steve said with a smug smirk, as he continued to enjoy the show being played out in front of him.

Volkovic had made several attempts to get the detective to be quiet, but so far had been unsuccessful. He glanced at the judge who had shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Steve's first reaction was to beat the crap out of him, and I would have gladly held Barrow down while he did." Danny continued, gesturing with his hands. "I saw the state Catherine was in when we found her in the warehouse, her only concern the safety of her unborn child. As much as my partner wanted to hurt barrow, he wouldn't have, because that isn't the type of person he is. He's one of the most honest, loyal and integral people that I know." Danny took a breath as he finished his little rant.

"No further questions for this witness." Volkovic said quickly as he returned to his seat.

"Detective you may step down." The judge informed him with a sigh of his own.

Danny left the witness stand and made his way to the bench that the other members of five-0 were sat on. He slid along the row, sitting next to a grinning Steve.

"The state calls Captain Lou Grover to the stand." Mac called as the police officer rose from his seat and strode towards the witness stand.

Harm stood and moved to Stand in front of the witness. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.

"I do." Lou stated as he held up his hand to be sworn in.

"Would you give your name and occupation for the court." Harm asked.

"Captain Lou Grover, five-0." Lou stated for the court.

...,...

Oahu

Undisclosed location

1500 hrs.

"Doris you need to give him some time to come round." Joe said, watching as the CIA operative paced back and forth.

"I need to speak to him, Joe. Make him see reason." She insisted.

"You try speaking to him and he'll push you away more than he already has. Give him time to get used to the idea of you wanting to see your grandchild." Joe urged her.

"Maybe I should go and see Catherine, she'll listen to me. Catherine will be able to persuade Steve to let me see my grandson." She decided as she came to a stop in front of Joe.

"Doris, listen to me. You try to see Catherine behind Steve's back and you're going to cause problems for the two of them." Joe pointed out attempting to make Doris see reason. "Give him time."

...

Pearl Hickman joint base.

1500 hrs.

 _"It's a go." Catherine said through the com link in his ear as she relayed Steve's instructions to enter the warehouse._

 _"Copy that." Deeks said as Lou notified HPD and SWAT that they were moving in._

 _Lou approached the building from the right side, stepping up on to a shipping crate to get a look through an office window to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that the office was empty, Lou silently climbed through the broken window taking care on the broken glass. Dropping down to the floor he silently made his way across the room and pressed his ear to the door._

 _Hearing nothing but silence on the other side he carefully opened the door, grimacing as the hinges squeezed from lack use. He paused a moment readying his shotgun in case the noise had been heard from inside the warehouse. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one came to investigate and moved out of the room and into the warehouse._

 _Lou could see agent Deeks and several police officer's partially hidden by packing crates as they watched five men moving around the centre of the warehouse loading the weapons and munitions into the back of a white truck._

 _Seeing a narrow staircase to his right he carefully moved towards it, heading down to the warehouse floor to join Deeks who had moved from his position behind the crate and was slowly moving towards the open truck._

 _Two of the men were attempting to lift a crate up into the truck, both of them struggling with the weight as it slipped from their hands and crashed to the floor. The other three men starting at the noise and coming to check. They drew weapons as they spotted Lou and Deeks behind their two colleagues._

 _"Federal agents, drop your weapons." Deeks called out just before the men opened fire causing Deeks and Lou to dive for cover as they returned fire._

"We shot three of the men before the other two surrendered. Unfortunately, two of the wounded men didn't make it, they died in surgery." Lou finished detailing the events of the arrests that had accrued at the Waikiki warehouse.

...

Pearl Hickman joint base.

1500 hrs.

"The state calls detective Kelly to the stand." Mac called as the Hawaiian detective rose from his seat and moved towards the witness stand.

"Detective Kelly in your evidence report you stated you were at the Kapolei location with agent Callen." Mac stated as she moved to stand in front of the witness as she began her examination.

"Yes that is correct. Commander McGarrett divided us between the four locations. One NCIS agent and one member of five-0." Chin confirmed calmly with a nod of his head as he began to tell the Commander the details of the arrests.

 _"I want HPD surrounding the building, no one out. SWAT's covering all the roof tops. These people are responsible for the torture and murder of two Sailors', we want them all." Chin told them as he brought up the blue prints that Catherine had sent him on the tablet in his hand._

 _The police and SWAT team studied the blueprints as chin outlined what he needed everyone to do. They all listened as chin keyed the mic he had in his ear and contacted the rest of the five-0 team._

 _"We're ready to breach." He told the person on the other end and waiting for their response._

 _"Copy that, Catherine" He said before turning towards the assembled team. "We have ten targets, their positioned, four here and the other six here." He told them as he indicated the imagery that Catherine had sent him." Commander McGarrett will give the go ahead when all the teams are in place."_

 _Callen pulled his gun from its holster as he moved towards the building with the assembled law enforcement team. Chin gave the signal to move into the building, as everyone quietly moved around the stacks of crates that we're littered around the floor of the warehouse._

 _Agent Callen and Chin flattened themselves against the wall as they spotted a shadow of a man appear on the floor ahead of them. Moving carefully behind a packing crate they waited for the man to pass. Callen grabbed hold of the man from behind and pressed down on his windpipe till he passed out. Chin quickly checked for a pulse and zip tied his hands behind his back._

 _They moved further into the warehouse, as two of the SWAT team took out a couple more of the perps. One of his officers' knocked a crow bar of the top of a crate. The loud clang of the metal hitting the floor echoing through the warehouse just before gun fire erupted around the warehouse. The assembled team returned fire hitting one of the perps in the arm as Callen took out another_ _._

"Once the scene was secure we had HPD transport everyone back to the station for processing." Chin finished retelling the details.

"No further questions for this witness. Thank you detective." Mac said as she returned to her seat.

Volkovic rose from his seat and move to stand in front of the witness. "Detective you stated that Commander McGarrett divided your two team's?"

"That's correct." Chin agreed easily.

"Did you question his actions on dividing your team and resources?" Volkovic asked.

"No." Chin denied simply.

"Would it not have been more; shall we say easier; if you had your full team with you?" Volkovic questioned.

"It probably would have been easier, but none of us questioned his decisions." Chin confirmed raising an eyebrow at the Commander in question. "We might not be military, but we are all aware of how to follow orders." He added in explanation.

"I'm sure you all are." Agreed Volkovic.

Chin frowned at the easy acceptance and wondered what questions would come next.

"Did the Commander perhaps order you to keep information from us?" He asked.

Chin smiled at Volkovic and shook his head. "No, Commander McGarrett and lieutenant Rollins have not asked nor ordered us to keep anything from you."

"How about an affair from his wife?" Volkovic said with a grin.

Chin glanced across at Steve and Catherine who were both wearing puzzled expressions. Chin was curious as to what the Commander thought he knew. "He's never had an affair." Chin stated firmly.

Steve leaned over to get the attention of Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. "Can you put either myself or Catherine back on the stand to answer this." He whispered.

"Your honour Commander McGarrett is requesting that either himself or lieutenant Rollins answer these questions." Mac addressed the judge as she came to her feet.

"I'll allow." The judge agreed, watching as lieutenant Rollins had a few words with her husband before standing and moving towards the witness stand as detective Kelly returned to his seat.

"Lieutenant would you mind responding to the question." Volkovic asked her.

"I'll reiterate detective Kelly's statement; he has never had an affair." Catherine stated with conviction.

"Lieutenant may I remind you that you are still under oath." Volkovic pointed out.

"When I left on my mission, Commander McGarrett was under the impression I was heading to Nepal to help with earthquake relief. I'd spent the previous year in Afghanistan doing aid work, so he gave me an ultimation; he told me he couldn't wait for me this time. I had orders he wasn't to know about the mission, I walked out of our relationship. We were not together when he went on several dates, so there for he never cheated." Catherine stated with certainty. "What I find interesting Commander, is that only a handful of our close family and friends are aware of this, which would indicate that Commander Barrow had surveillance on Commander McGarrett."

Catherine glanced over to Barrow who had gone an interesting shade of red as had Commander Volkovic himself. Barrow had obviously been watching Steve after she had left to go on her mission, there was no other way for him to know about the dates.

"No further questions." Volkovic mumbled in embarrassment as he returned to his seat.

"Lieutenant, you may step down." The judge said, watching as she made her way back to her seat.

...

McGarrett residence

1800 hrs.

Steve dropped his cover onto the couch after closing the front door behind him. He grasped Catherine's hand and pulled her towards him as he slipped his hands around her waist. He sighed in relief when she slipped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Why don't you go and get a couple of hours sleep while I take a swim." He suggested as he brushed his lips across hers.

"I have a better idea, how about you join me." She whispered against his lips.

"You wouldn't get much sleep." He teased with a sexy grin as he pulled her hips more snuggly to his own.

"Good thing I'm not tired then." She said as her hands went to the front of his jacket as she began unbuttoning it. "Besides you do remember what my Doctor told you about indulging my cravings?"

Catherine giggled as Steve swooped her of her feet and into his arms as he headed towards the stairs with her. He moved swiftly into their bedroom lowering her to her feet by the bed as he quickly helped her out of her uniform, leaving her in just a pair of hold up stockings. He quickly striped of his own before pulling her back into his embrace as he kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth to duel with his as he moved her backwards till her legs bumped against the mattress. He lowered her gently to the bed as he followed her down onto the bed.

He pulled away from her lips, grinning as he saw how flushed her face was. Dropping a quick kiss on her lips he moved from the bed grabbing their uniforms from where he'd dropped them on the floor and hanging them up in the closet.

Catherine watched threw heavy lidded eyes as Steve stalked back towards the bed. She felt the bed dip as he placed a knee on the bed between her legs just before she felt his hands run up the outside of her legs and thighs. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her stomach before trailing kisses up her body and across her chest. She gasped as she felt him flick his tongue across one nipple, then moaned as he closed his mouth around the tender nubbin and sucked.

"Ow, God." She cried out at the sensation, her hand moving to hold his head to her as she arched her back pushing herself more firmly into his mouth.

Steve slid his hand up to cup her other breast, pinching the nipple lightly, as he sucked and nibbled at the one in his mouth. He could feel her pulling at his hair as he worked his way across to her other breast, repeating his actions as she writhed and moaned beneath him. Pulling away from her breasts to kneel between her parted thighs he ran his hands up one stocking clad leg, gently rolling the silk from her leg and dropping it beside him on the bed as he repeated his actions with the other.

"Do you trust me Cath?" He asked huskily.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why?" She said a little confused with his question.

"You can stop me any time you want" He said, picking up one of her stockings and running it across her body, and up her arm. He gripped her wrist loosely, pulling it above her head, and tied it firmly to the wooden slats of their headboard. "Okay? He asked as he heard her gasp.

She nodded her head, "Yeah." She said in almost a whisper.

He repeated the same action with her other hand, till both her hands were secured to the headboard. He leaned down to brush a tender kiss across her lips, before pulling back and taking in the sight of her body stretched out in front of.

Catherine tugged on the stockings binding her wrists to the bed, they weren't tight but no way could she get out of them unless Steve wanted her too. This wasn't something they'd talked about, but the idea of being at Steve's mercy was arousing her to new heights. She wanted to squeeze her legs together, as she felt a surge of wetness between her thighs at the anticipation of what he'd do to her. She felt him move between her spread legs, urging her legs wider apart as he caressed her inner thighs.

Catherine was watching him through heavy lidded eyes, as he stroked and caressed her thighs and legs. She moaned loudly as his fingers brushed threw her slick folds, teasing her. "Your so wet for me." He growled, leaning down to kiss her lips, as she moaned in pleasure.

She gasped, trying to kiss him again as he slid two fingers into her body, his thumb brushing her as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her slick channel. Catherine was so aroused; thrashing beneath him as he sat back on his heels watching his hand between her thighs, as she moved her hips in a rhythm to match his penetrating fingers. He eased a third finger into her stretching her more, as he felt her muscles squeeze at his fingers as she came calling his name. He didn't remove them; he just kept up the steady thrusting wanting to see and hear her come again for him.

It didn't take long for Catherine to reach the heights of another orgasm, calling out his name as she crashed over the edge. He pulled his fingers from her body, leaning forward to kiss her lips, as she panted beneath him. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her delicate skin, as she hissed in a combination of pleasure and pain. "More?" He asked, looking up at her flushed face.

She nodded her head at him, moaning as his mouth latched onto her nipple, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub. She arched her back thrusting more of her breast into his mouth, as his hand came up to pinch her other nipple. She could feel him rubbing his erection against her, slipping threw her damp folds and rubbing against her clitoris.

"Please." She begged, lifting her hips trying to get him to enter her.

"Not yet," He growled against her breast, his tongue flicking across her nipple before his mouth clamped down on the nub and sucked hard. He swapped breast's repeating his actions as she thrashed beneath him. He heard the catch in her voice as her body stiffened beneath him, the wetness of her orgasm coating his erection as she came again. He released her breast pulling himself up to rest on his knees. He watched as she gasped for breath; her skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat, flushed with arousal.

Catherine opened her eyes as she felt him watching her. His eyes were roving over her body hungrily. He looked up catching her watching him through heavy lidded eyes and he smiled at her. She watched as he moved lower down the bed and lay down between her spread legs, his face level with her neither lips. He grinned at her lowering his face towards her body, as she moaned in anticipation. She tried to close her legs at the first touch of his tongue, but his hands held her open.

"Ow God." She moaned again at his touch.

Steve lowered his mouth towards her, the gutteral moan that came from her fuelling his own arousal. He was painfully hard wanting nothing more than to plunge into the wetness of her body, but he needed to taste her. He slipped his tongue between her lips, licking from the back to the front, tasting her orgasms as they coated his tongue. He moaned in appreciation, holding her thighs open as she attempted to close her legs. He flicked his tongue across her clit, and was rewarded with her bucking her hips towards his mouth.

He clamped his lips around her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves before releasing it and licking threw her folds again. He pushed his tongue inside her, and was rewarded by a moan as she thrust her hips into his face, begging for more. He continued to lick and suck at her, lapping her juices from her as she writhed beneath him. He heard the catch in her voice as she groaned and came across his tongue.

He didn't give her time to catch her breath before he surged upwards on his knees, angling her hips as he thrust into her still spasming body. He stilled then; waiting for her body to calm before he started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in as deep as he could go. He could see her pulling at the bindings on her wrists, trying to get free as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Cath look at me." He said, stilling his movements above her. She opened her eyes to look into his face. "Do you want me stop?" He asked, worried he'd gone too far with her.

"No. Don't stop, please, need you." She said, trying to entice him to move with a roll of her hips.

He leant forward bracing his weight on the headboard as he gave a hard deep thrust; she squealed so he did it again, smirking as he heard her swear. She'd wrapped her legs around his back giving him a better angle as he picked up a steady rhythm. He soon felt her spiralling out of control again. This time he was right with her as she tipped over the edge taking him with her, as he called her name.

Catherine slowly came down to earth again; Steve still deep inside her body after his release. He was panting above her, still gripping the headboard as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "God, Steve. That was..." She said, her words tailoring off as he leant down to kiss her tenderly. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, his tongue duelling with hers. "Amazing." She finished as he pulled away from her mouth.

"Give me a minute and I'll untie you." He said, withdrawing from her body and slipping to her side as he rested a hand on her stomach. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. We are so doing that again." She told him with a grin, as he untied her hands. He rubbed at her wrists to help her get the circulation going, and to make sure he hadn't marked her skin.

"Hell yeah." Steve said with a smug grin as leaned in and kissed her again. "You want to take a shower?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sticky." She told him as he rolled from the bed and helped her up. He disappeared into the en suite bathroom, returning a few minutes later to get her.

….

After a shared shower Steve has slipped down stairs to fix them something to eat while Catherine had dried her hair and pulled on one of his T-shirts to sleep in. As he'd returned to the bedroom carrying the tray, Catherine had just been slipping back into their remade bed. She was sat tailor style with just the sheet covering her legs as he'd placed the tray across her knee, before mirroring her position on the bed.

They had both tucked into the omelettes and fruit that he'd prepared, washing it down with bottles of water. Afterwards Steve had moved the tray, placing it on the dresser before slipping into bed beside her as they had settled down to sleep. Steve had slipped his arm around her as Catherine had curled into his side her arm thrown across his waist as she tangled her legs with his.

Steve's other hand had slid across her stomach, her fingers entwining with his as they had protectively covered the small bump that was their unborn child. Steve had placed a kiss on the top of her head, sighing contently as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Catherine, he whispered against her hair as he stroked the skin of her arm.

"Shh. I'm fine Steve. Yes, it hurt to have to sit there and tell everyone about her, but I don't want to bring her back into our home." She looked up to see him staring down at her. "We both made mistakes last year; you keep telling me you don't blame me for what happened in Afghanistan. It's the same for me, I don't blame you for trying to move on." She told him as she moved her hand from her stomach to cup his jaw tenderly.

"You know you're amazing." He told her as he turned his head to place a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"So are you." She said with a smile as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"Goodnight, Catherine." He whispered against her hair as he noticed the change in her breathing as she slipped into sleep.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter sees the court case coming to an end for Catherine and Steve; Justice is finally served.**

McGarrett's Residence

Thursday 0600 hrs.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP." Drifted through the room as Steve flung his arm out of the bed in search of the alarm clock. Finding the annoying item; he hit the off button with a slap of the hand. He turned his head to look at Catherine still curled up on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. Gently slipping his arm from underneath her head he pushed his own pillow under her as he slipped from the bed.

He stood by the bed a moment to watch her sleep. The t-shirt she had pulled on last night after their shower had ridden up to expose her bottom and stomach. Steve smiled tenderly as he saw how even in sleep Catherine had her hand protectively covering their baby. Resisting the urge to climb back in bed with her he headed towards the en-suite.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, he pulled on a pair of shorts and a running top before he grabbed his trainers from the closet and headed down stairs. Letting himself out of the house he quickly warmed up before he headed off on his morning run. Starting off at a gentle pace for the first mile before picking up the pace and pushing himself for the next four miles.

By the time he returned from his run Catherine was already awake and was just making her way down the stairs. She was still wearing just his t-shirt. Moving towards her at the foot of the stairs, he pulled her into his embrace kissing her passionately on the lips before nuzzling down her neck. Sliding his hands under the hem of the t-shirt to cup her bottom, he pulled her more fully against him. Catherine moaned into his mouth as her hands gripped at his shoulders.

"Steve, you need a shower." Catherine told him, as she pulled her mouth from his, pushing at his shoulders. "You stink." She told him, giggling at his indignant look.

"You going to join me?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No. The shower's all yours, Sailor." She told him with a swat on his behind as she headed towards the kitchen to start on breakfast for them both.

"I'm going for a swim first." He called after her as he moved towards the foot of the stairs, sprinting up them to grab a towel from the bathroom. He was just leaving the bathroom, towel in hand when his cell phone rang. Fishing it out of the pocket of his shorts, he sighed as he checked the caller id.

"McGarrett." He said as he answered the call. He listened for a few minutes as the person on the other end relayed all the information. "I'm on my way." He told the caller looking up as he heard Catherine enter their bedroom.

"Case?" She asked as she crossed to her dresser and began pulling out underwear and a t-shirt.

"Yeah. That was Duke, a couple of hiker's found a woman's body up at Makapu, u point." He said as he headed into the bathroom to quickly shower.

Makapu, u point lighthouse.

0730 hrs.

Steve and Catherine climbed out of the police helicopter as the pilot set down long enough for them to exit and move away from the craft before he took off again heading back towards the parking area to collect his next passengers.

"Duke, what do we know?" Steve called out to the older Hawaiian man as he moved towards them.

"Steve," He acknowledged. "A couple of hiker's found her this morning. She's been badly beaten, and was unconscious when they found her. She wasn't carrying any id on her." He explained as he walked down the trail that would take them to the victim.

"She's alive?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she is. EMT's are getting her stablished for transport." He explained, as they came to the spot where a petite red headed woman was being treated by two paramedics. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a pale lemon jumper, and although her clothing was torn and bloody nothing looked as if it had been removed.

"Commander." One of the paramedics greeted as Steve and Catherine came to a stop by their side. He'd treated various members of the Five-0 task force during the past six years, the Commander being the worst patient.

"Hoskins." Steve said with a nod of his head. "What's her condition?"

"Stable for now. She's taken extensive bruising to the head and torso, I'd hesitate a guess that she has either cracked or broken ribs and judging by the amount of bruising to her stomach I'd suspect possible internal bleeding. We're transporting her to Queens, they'll probably want to do a Cat scan on her." Hoskins told the Commander as he began strapping the patient into the stretcher that she would be airlifted to Queens in. "We had to cut the tape of her wrists but we bagged it for you. She also has skin under her finger nails, I've bagged her hand for CSU to do their samples." He indicated the plastic bag on one of the victim's hands.

"Mahalo. You mind holding off on transporting her for a couple of minutes while we print and photograph her?" Steve asked, as Catherine stepped forward with the finger print scanner she'd pulled from the back of the truck before the chopper had picked them up.

"I don't have a problem with that. We're having to wait for the coast guard boys to come and pick us up." Hoskins told them watching the sky as the coast guard's search and rescue chopper came into view. Hoskins leaned forward shielding his patient with his own body as the down wash of the rota's kicked up the gravel from the trail.

Steve copied his actions as Catherine quickly snapped photos of the woman's face and visual injuries before using the finger print scanner on her unwrapped hand. He watched as Catherine reached her hand out to brush the hair from the woman's face, gently tucking the loose strands around her face behind her ears.

"Catherine?" He shouted over the sound of the chopper as it hovered a few feet above the ground while a crew man came down with the winch to safely lift the stretcher on board.

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders." I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before." She said watching as the two paramedics were winched into the coast guard chopper before the crew man on the ground was winched on to the chopper with the patient. Catherine turned her face away from the chopper as it lifted of and made its way towards Queens Medical centre.

Looking down at the finger print reader they got the woman's name. 'Caitlin O'Donolon.' A look of recognition crossed Catherine's face at the name. "She's a stunt pilot, I read an article in some magazine a while back. She flew for the Texas highway Patrol before moving to L.A to fly movie stunts." Catherine explained to him.

Steve shook his head. "Question is; Why was she in Hawaii and who beat her up?"

Queens Medical Centre

0900 hrs.

Steve and Catherine walked into the hospital's ICU ward heading towards the reception desk where Danny was already stood waiting for them. "She's still unconscious, but her boss and colleague have just arrived." Danny informed them as they followed him down the corridor towards Caitlin O'Donolon's room.

"Her boss Nikolas Donatelli filed a missing person's report this morning when she failed to show up for breakfast and wasn't in her room." Catherine told Danny. Once she had run her prints through the system, a missing person's report had shown up. "When I spoke to him on the phone, I got the impression that he was more concerned about her wellbeing than the fact she was late for work."

"And you would be right." Someone called from outside her room.

They looked up to see an older man stood outside her room wiping tears from his eyes. The man was wearing an old battered looking leather flight jacket, with a blue ball cap with the initials N.D embroidered on the front. He gave them a gap toothed grin as he held his hand out towards Steve to shake. "Nikolas Donatelli." He introduced himself.

"Steve McGarrett, Catherine Rollins and Danny Williams." Steve introduced his team, before asking. "How's Miss O'Donolon?"

"The Doctor says we just have to wait for her to wake up. She's got broken ribs and a couple of chipped teeth, but thankfully the cat scan and ultrasound came back clear. That girls a fighter, that's what Mike and me are clinging too." He told them with a deep sigh.

"Mr Donatelli, do you have any idea who would want to harm Miss O'Donolon?" Catherine asked him with a gentle smile.

"Call me Nik." He told them. "Cait's a real sweetheart, always sees the good in people. Sure she has a temper, she's a red head after all but she just doesn't go around making enemies." He declared.

"What about work, has there been any threats towards your business?" Steve asked him, wondering if the connection could be to do with a contract.

"No. Sure it's a cut throat business, but none of our competitors would stoop that low. We get a lot of our work simply because we're one of only three businesses in the U.S that has a female stunt pilot. Cait's one of the best in the business." Nik said with a proud grin.

"Do you have any idea where she went yesterday evening, was she with someone?" Catherine suggested to him.

"The three of us had dinner at the hotel, I headed up to my room about 10 pm. You need an early night when you get to my age." He said with a chuckle. "Cait was in the bar with Mike when I left, and he'd have made sure she was safe. No way would he have let anything happen to that girl of ours."

"I walked her to her room about 1 am, I made sure she locked the door after she went in." Mike Vincent said as he moved to join the group of people outside Caitlin's room.

"That's the way I raised you kid." Nikolas announced proudly.

"I'm sorry, he's your son?" Danny asked.

Both men chuckled at that. "I lost my parents in a boating accident when I was twelve, Uncle Nik raised me after that." Mike explained, smiling fondly at the older man.

"I always told your dad I'd look out for you if anything happened." Nik said slapping the younger man on his back. "I grew up with his dad, went through school, basic training and we served together for three tours in Vietnam. No way was I letting the kid go into care." He told them.

Steve was just about to ask another question when a loud groan came from the room. He watched as the two men sprinted into the room, grasping a hand each as they waited for their friend to open her eyes.

"Come on Cait, time to wake up." Mike urged her as he gave her hand a squeeze. Smiling down at her as he saw her eye lashes flickered. "You'll have Nik trying to dock your pay for sleeping on the job." He teased.

"Mike." She got out quietly, as her eyes fluttered trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Where?" She asked in confusion.

"You're in the hospital sweetheart, do you remember anything." Nik asked her gently.

She screwed her eyes shut, thinking; but nothing came to her. Shaking her head as she opened her eyes to look at Mike. "All I remember is you walking me to the door, I don't remember anything after that." She sobbed.

"Shh…. It's alright, try to get some rest." Nik soothed her; leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Pearl Hickman Joint base

1100 hrs.

The state versus Barrow day 4.

Slipping quietly into the court room, Steve and Catherine moved to the front row where they slid into seats just behind Commander Rabb. Nodding a greeting towards Sam as they sat back to watch Callen on the witness stand.

"The state rests." Colonel Mackenzie said as she returned to her seat after Agent Callen, the last of her witness's had left the stand.

"Defence calls Commander Derick Barrow to the stand." Volkovic stated as he waited for his client to walk towards the witness stand to be sworn in by Commander Rabb.

Barrow stepped up onto the stand, his back ramrod straight as he raised his hand to be sworn in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Harm asked Commander Barrow.

"I do." Barrow replied.

"Would you give your name, rank and service for the court?" Harm requested.

"Commander Derick Barrow, Naval Intelligence." Barrow introduced himself just before he took his seat.

"Commander did you tell the Lieutenant to have an abortion?" Volkovic asked as he turned to look at the Lieutenant seated behind Commander Rabb.

Barrow looked across at Lieutenant Rollins and Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and took a deep steadying breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. His conscious had been weighing heavily on him for the past few weeks, and after the testimony yesterday from Detective Williams he had decided on his course of action.

"Commander, would you answer the question." Volkovic urged his client.

"I would like to address the court." Barrow stated confidently to the judge, rising to his feet before continuing with his speech. "I have made many mistakes over the past few years, none of which can be excused. My wife requested my help in bringing Justice to the man responsible for the death of my step son's father. At that time; I had no idea what the request was about. I foolishly believed her request for justice would be a legal course of action. Before I really knew what I had agreed to, I was starting to smuggle weapons and munitions from the shipments we were sending stateside during our gradual with drawl from Afghanistan."

"Elizabeth insisted that I brought in Lieutenant Rollins, Lieutenant Jamerson and Ensign Cooper on the mission to find and track the weapons we were taking from the shipments. She explained that the man responsible would come out of the background at that point and she would be able to get justice. By the time the last shipment left for Hawaii I was in too deep to get out. I was aware of Lieutenant Rollins connection to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I'd purposely read the files of each of the three officers. Once I'd discovered that the Lieutenant was living with Commander McGarrett I made a point of reading his file as well."

"It saddens me to admit I did tell Lieutenant Rollins to have an abortion, and I did tell my wife about the baby. She was almost ecstatic over the news. I wasn't there during the torture of those three officers, but I'm disgusted with myself for knowing about it and for allowing it to happen. I'm disgraced and disgusted with myself over the actions and decisions I have made. I have disgraced the uniform of my country and I deserve to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. All I seek now is forgiveness from God for my actions. Thank you." Barrow finished, lowering his head to stare at the floor by his feet.

Volkovic stood routed to the spot unable to form any words after his client's little speech. He'd known from the start the case would be difficult to defend, but he had not anticipated the Commander making a full confession on the witness stand.

"No further questions for my client." Volkovic said as he returned to his seat in stunned disbelief.

"The state has no questions for this witness." Mac stated as she glanced towards Harm beside her, who was wearing an equally surprised look as herself. The confession from the Commander had come as a total shock for all involved. He had refused the plea bargain that Mac and Harm had offered him, preferring to take his fight to court.

"We'll recess for lunch. Court will reconvene at 1400 hrs. Council will give their closing statements at that time." The judge stated as he rose from his seat.

Everyone rose from their seats as the Judge left the court room. The jury were just about to be ushered out of the room as the Master at arms came to escort the Commander back to the Brig. Commander Barrows turned towards Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb who were gathering their files together as they spoke to Lieutenant Rollins and Commander McGarrett.

Derick quickly side stepped the Master at arms and addressed Lieutenant Rollins directly. "Lieutenant, I would like to apologise for my actions." He got out, before McGarrett stepped in front of her.

"You think any of what you've just said excuses the fact you knowingly let three of your subordinates get beaten and tortured. Two of those men died because of you, they both had wives and children waiting for them at home. My wife could have lost our unborn child because of your actions." Steve ground out quietly.

Catherine placed her hand on Steve's arm as she stepped around him. "Steve," She said in a soothing tone.

He took a deep breath allowing her presence to calm him as he nodded his head in agreement to allow her to deal with Barrow herself. He took note of the presence of Danny behind them silently offering his support.

"Your apology will never be accepted, Commander. You allowed your wives blood feud to fuel your actions, you could have put a stop to it at any time. You chose to sell out your country and your subordinates, no one else." Catherine told him, before she turned her back on him.

Iolani Palace.

1310 hrs.

Chin was stood by the smart table going through Caitlin O'Donolon's background. He hadn't come across anything out of the ordinary that would indicate she would be a target for anyone. She had flown for the Texas Highway Patrol for several years before moving to California four years ago to fly for Donatelli Air. Her Police service record was extremely unassuming; she'd never participated in any high profile cases and her former supervisor had nothing but praise for the woman.

"Hey cuz, you find anything?" Kono asked as she moved to join him by the smart table.

"No. Not counting the fact she does stunt flying for a living her whole life is pretty boring. I spoke to a few of her former colleagues and her supervisor for THP and they all say what a lovely, caring woman she is." Chin told her with a deep sigh of frustration.

"I've just spoke to Lou; he says she woke up again but dropped off again extremely quickly. Eric's still running her clothing and the skin samples we took from her finger nail's. He'll call as soon as he has anything." Kono told him just as Chin's phone rang.

"It's Steve." He told her as he saw the caller id. "Hey Steve, I have you on speaker."

 _"_ _Great. Have you learned anything else about the victim?" He asked Chin._

"Not really. She flew for THP for five years. She was a model officer, extremely well liked by everyone she worked with. She has a black belt in Karate and volunteered at a woman's shelter in Texas. She started a non-profit self-defence class for women a couple of years ago. She runs that out of one of the hangers at Donatelli Air. Nothing stands out with her financials." Chin ran through a brief summary of her history for Steve.

"Lou called to say she's woken up and gone back to sleep, but didn't say anything. Eric's still running the samples. I'm still waiting for the hotel to send me all the camera feed, Duke has an officer collecting it for us." Kono said, bringing Steve up to date with her own findings.

 _"_ _Let me know when you have something." He ordered, trusting his team to do their jobs without his presence._

"How are things going over there?" Chin enquired softly.

 _"_ _Barrow just made a complete voluntary confession on the witness stand. He also tried to apologise to Catherine for his actions, as if it excuses what he did." Steve growled out angrily._ _"_ _They'll be doing closing statements when we go back in."_

Pearl- Hickman joint base

1400 hrs.

Colonel Mackenzie rose from her seat; moving to stand in front of the jury as she began her closing statement.

"We cannot ignore the fact the Commander committed several offences, he ordered the Lieutenant to kill her unborn child, then failed to follow correct military protocol by not sending her stateside for the remainder of her pregnancy. He committed treason by stealing weapons and munitions to sell for his own gain. He knowingly armed terrorists and gave detailed information on the location of the three officers under his Command. He knowingly aloud three Sailors to be tortured, two of them were murdered as a result of his actions."

"By his own admission, he has already declared his guilt. His council will attempt to have you believe he was as much as a victim as the Lieutenant and her two fellow officers. But I put to you the fact, he acted on his own free will on each and every one of the charges that have been brought against him."

"It's your duty to find Commander Barrow guilty of the charges and allow the families of Lieutenant Jamerson and Ensign Cooper the sense that justice has been served." Mac finished as she turned from the jury and returned to her seat beside Harm.

Volkovic rose from his seat and moved to stand before the jurors. "You've heard all the testimony of the witnesses, claiming the Commander was responsible for the deaths of two Sailors under his command. I put to you the fact he did not raise a hand towards them, he did not inflict actual harm on Lieutenant Jamerson or Ensign Cooper. He is guilty of in action only. He has admitted his miss guided reasons for his actions and sought forgiveness for them. I ask that you find forgiveness for his actions and be lenient with his punishment." Volkovic finished as he returned to his seat. He knew after the Commander's speech earlier in the day about his guilt, he couldn't ask for them to find him innocent. His only hope was a lenient sentence.

Queens Medical centre

1500 hrs.

Lou shifted in the hard plastic chair, attempting to ease the ache in his back as he waited for Caitlin O'Donolon to wake up again. Her two colleagues were still sat by her side, each of them holding her hand as they watched for signs of her waking up again. Nikolas Donatelli had been really chatty all morning, telling Lou stories about different films and T.V programs that the three of them had worked on. Mike Vincent had been very quiet and reserved, not really adding much to Nik's dialogue. Lou had the impression that the younger man was sizing him up for some reason; the question was; did he feel guilty over something. Mike Vincent had been one of the last people to see Caitlin O'Donolon before she had been found this morning on the trail.

"I'm going to get us all some coffee." Nik announced as he rose from his chair, stretching the kinks out of his back. He leaned over to brush a kiss across Caitlin's forehead. "I'll be back in a little while, sweetheart."

"Can you make sure it's actual coffee and not that jet fuel you usually drink." Mike commented dryly as Nik moved towards the door.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a cup of good strong coffee. Caitlin never belly aches like you do." He complained glancing at the woman lying in the bed.

"That's only because she doesn't like hurting your feelings, isn't that right Cait? He said with a grin as he glanced towards the bed to see if she would wake up to react. He shook his head at Nik's expectant look.

Sighing the older man left the room in search of coffee. Lou watched as Mike reached his hand out gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Her Doctor didn't tell us and I didn't want to ask in front of Nik. Did the bastard do anything else?" He asked quietly not looking at Lou.

"The Doctor didn't find any indication that she'd sex at all." Lou watched as the man turned towards him, the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank god for something." He said as he swiped the tears from his eyes.

Iolani Palace

1600 hrs.

Kono was sat in her office going through the camera feed from the hotel. Knowing that the victim had returned to her room with Michael Vincent at approximately 1am had saved her going through excessive amounts of non-essential footage. She had confirmed Vincent's story about him escorting her to her room.

Kono had watched as the two friends had left the lift and walked down the corridor that lead towards her room. Catlin had linked her arm through that of her friend as they had talked and laughed together. As they had reached her door, she'd wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and leaned up on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He'd returned the hug before pulling back and grabbing the key card out of her hand and sliding it in to the door lock. He'd held the door open for her to slip inside, holding her room key out towards her to take back. Kono watched as the woman laughed at Vincent grabbing the key from his hand and playfully pushing him out of the room as she giggled at him. They had said a few more words just before she'd closed the door, Vincent waiting a few minutes outside the room before he'd headed further down the corridor towards his own room.

A few minutes after Vincent had left another man appeared in the corridor after leaving the stairwell. He walked with his head looking down towards the floor so Kono couldn't get a clear view of his face. He stopped outside Caitlin's room and rapped on the door firmly, a few seconds later Caitlin opened the door. She laughed as she said something; freezing when she saw the person at the door.

Caitlin stepped back quickly trying to slam the door in his face, but the man was too quick; placing his foot inside the open door way and pushing against the door forcing his way inside. The door was closed behind him, and Kono watched the feed till he appeared ten minutes later dragging a struggling Caitlin with him. Her hands had been fastened with a scarf and her mouth gaged to prevent her calling for help as he'd dragged her down the corridor towards the service elevator at the end of the hallway.

Kono took notice of the time from the camera feed and began searching for footage of them elsewhere in the hotel. Finding them on a camera as they left the hotel through the service entrance, Kono finally got a good luck at the perp.

"Gotcha." She said out loud as she stood and exited her office, heading towards the smart table where Chin was going through the schedules that Nik Donatelli had sent over for them to look through.

Pearl- Hickman Joint base.

1700 hrs.

Steve was sat nursing the coffee that Catherine had brought back with her after her trip to the bathroom. He shifted in his seat glancing across at Catherine in the seat beside him as they waited for the jury to finish revaluating the evidence on Barrow. Not for the first time he wished that the bastard had put up a fight when they had arrested him, so he would have been justified in burying a bullet in his head.

He sensed Danny shift in his seat beside him as he leaned forward to speak to Catherine. "Grace was wondering if you'd take her to the Mall over the weekend."

"Of course." Catherine readily agreed, always willing to spend time with the teenager. "I take it she wants some girls stuff and doesn't want her dad to go with her." She teased him.

"Yes. I am apparently embarrassing now when she wants to shop for under ware." Danny informed her with a grin. "Normally Rachael would take her, but she'll be on the mainland with Stan."

"It's fine Danny, I need a few things myself. We can go straight after the paddle out, if that works for you?" She told him.

"That would be brilliant, Thank you." Danny said with a smile.

"Your welcome. You know I think I'll ask Kono if she wants to join us." She decided just as Steve's cell rang.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket he checked the caller id. "Hey Chin, I'm putting you on speaker." He told the man as he answered the call.

 _"_ _Kono's found our guy. He abducted her from her hotel room ten minutes after Mike Vincent left her. He used the service elevator and exited the building via the staff entrance in the basement. His name is James Nugent, he's a New York business man who grew up on the Island. I'm sending you the information now." He told them._

Steve's phone beeped at the incoming email, and he quickly opened it to see the face of James Nugent peering at him. "I'm sure I know him." Steve declared as he studied the photo.

 _"_ _I had the same feeling so I did a little digging. James went to Kuliki high and was on the football team for a while." Chin explained as Steve swore._

"Shit, Chicken Nugget." Steve said as he finally made the connection.

"He a friend of yours?" Danny asked as Catherine shifted in her seat to look at Steve.

"Not really. We both played quarter back for the team, he was an okay player but nothing stood out with his game. He was an asshole and a trouble maker so didn't get picked often, he came close to getting kicked of the team a time or two for bullying. His dad was a major contributor for the school, so he got away with a smack on the hand. I don't know what happened to him after dad sent me to the mainland." He told them all.

 _"_ _He took your spot for a while, until Roger Staretti tried out." Chin informed him._

 _"_ _I've found a couple of arrests for assault charges but he's never been charged with anything. The victims dropped the charges so HPD were forced to drop the cases." Kono explained._

"Sounds like he either threatened or bought of his victims. Have you found any connection to the victim?" Steve asked them.

 _"_ _Not yet. I've sent Lou the photo to show to Caitlin, hopefully she can id him as her attacker and tell us why he went after her." Chin answered._

"Have we got an address for him?" Danny asked Chin.

 _"_ _No, we're still trying to find out when he arrived and exactly where he's staying. It's possible he still has family or friends somewhere on the Island that he could be staying with." Chin pointed out._

"Okay. Looks like the jury are back, so hopefully we won't be too much longer here." Steve commented as Commander Rabb headed in their direction.

 _"_ _Aloha." Chin said as he disconnected the call._

"The jury are back." Harm told them as he came to a stop in front of the trio.

Queens Medical Centre.

Nik Donatelli and Mike Vincent both shook their heads as Lou showed them the photo of James Nugent. The two men had taken a good look at the photo, and Lou had watched both of them to gauge their reaction's.

"Is this the bastard that hurt Cait?" Mike demanded as he looked up from the image and stared Lou out.

"We believe so. Have you ever seen him before?" Lou pushed again. "He's called James Nugent, maybe Catlin has mentioned his name before." Lou could see the tic of muscles in the younger man as he attempted to keep a check on his emotions.

"No, I've never seen him." Nik stated as he glanced at the photo of the man responsible for hurting the woman he considered as a daughter.

"Cait's never mentioned anyone by that name. She always tells me about her dates, we share tips on the best restaurant's." Mike explained at Lou's surprised look. He smiled softly as he remembered teasing her about her last date taking her to some big fancy restaurant and ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. Cait had been less than impressed by the show of money and the poor guy hadn't received a second date for his efforts.

"You should just visit them restaurants together, start working on those grand babies for me." Nik suggested cheekily.

"Will you give that a rest." Mike said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Cait and I are just friends and you dam well know that."

"Nothing wrong with being friends and lovers." Nik huffed. "I ain't getting any younger, I'd like to be bouncing a couple of babies on my knee while the old ticker is still working." He sighed loudly in frustration, why that idiot boy of his couldn't see what was in front of his own nose, he'd never know. The two of them would be great together, he just had to make them both see it for themselves.

"We'll don't look at me to provide the kids any time soon." Mike told him in frustration, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lou chuckled at the two of them. He'd been watching Mike Vincent closely for the past few hours and he'd come to the conclusion that he was in love with the petite woman. It seemed that Nik Donatelli had already come to the same conclusion. "Hopefully once Caitlin has woken, she'll be able to explain who he is." Lou pointed out to the two men.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, glancing over at the bed towards a sleeping Cait.

Pearl Hickman Joint base

1800 hrs.

"We find the Defendant guilty of all Charges." The lead juror announced to the court in a crisp clear voice.

"Is this the decision of all of you?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honour." The Lieutenant declared.

"Thank you." He said before turning towards the Defendant. "Commander Barrows, your actions knowingly caused the deaths of two officers under your Command and resulted in severe injuries and trauma to a third. You ordered a female officer under your command to abort her unborn child and when she refused, you failed to follow correct military protocol by sending her stateside.

You knowingly stole weapons and munitions which you sold to terrorist's intent on attacking and killing innocent civilians; Terrorists which were responsible for high-jacking a vessel carrying school children. Your actions have brought shame on your service to your country.

You will be stripped of your rank, and transported to Leavenworth where you will serve a minimum of thirty years before you are dishonourably discharged from the Navy for your actions. Your actions have brought shame on your country; you are a disgrace to the Navy and all branches of our armed forces. You will be held in the brig till transportation can be arranged. Master at Arms please remove Seaman Barrows from the court." The Judge finished detailing Seaman Derik Barrows punishment.

Catherine let out the sigh of relief as the sentence was handed down to him. Steve reached over to give her hand a squeeze and Catherine turned her hand palm up so she could entwine her fingers with his. Catherine watched as the Master at Arms stepped forward and escorted Barrow from the court room. He briefly turned to look at her, but thankfully this time didn't speak to her.

"Breath Cath." Steve urged beside her, and she realised she'd been holding her breath.

"It's over." She stated as she turned to look at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah." He agreed returning her smile.

"You know this calls for a celebration." Danny exclaimed excitedly from Steve's other side. "Side street?"

Steve shared a look with Catherine, both readily agreeing with each other. "We're in." Steve accepted for the two of them. "Sam, you in?" He asked the NCIS team.

"Definitely count us in." Sam stated after glancing to his team for their affirming nods.

"Colonel, Commander your welcome to join us." Steve offered to them.

"Mac, what do you say?" Harm asked expectantly.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you Commander." Mac quickly agreed, thanking the Commander for asking.

"That's settled, Side street at 1930 hrs."

Queens Medical centre

1830 hrs.

Lou smiled at the petite red headed woman as he took the chair beside her bedside. He handed her his phone, watching her as she stared down at the man on the screen. The tears began to flow as the memories came flooding back to her. She pushed the phone back into his hands, covering her face and sobbing into her hands.

Mike moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her into his arms as she sobbed. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder. "He's my ex-husband." She whispered against Mike's shoulder.

"We didn't find a marriage in your name." Lou exclaimed in confusion as he switched his phone to record the conversation.

"O'Donolon is my Mother's maiden name, I changed it after we divorced; I didn't want him trying to find me." Caitlin exclaimed as she pulled away from Mike to look at the Police officer. "My maiden name is Dixon."

"You were scared of him finding you?" Lou asked as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. I met James while I was studying in New York, he was very charming. He seemed really nice, we'd been dating for several months when he proposed. I foolishly thought he loved me as much as I thought I loved him. I accepted and everything was fine, he planned a big lavish wedding and we got married. It was two days into our honeymoon when he hit me for the first time, he'd lost a lot of money in the casino and took it out on me."

"He apologised and promised me it would never happen again, I very naively believed and forgave him, again, and again, and again. It took him breaking my cheek bone to get me to realise he was never going to stop hurting me. As soon as the hospital released me, I packed up as much as I could and left him. I filed for divorce, and the court put out a restraining order to prevent him from coming anywhere near me."

"I spent the better part of six months hiding from him till the divorce came through and I moved back home to Texas to start my new life. I wanted to make a difference and help other women who were going through similar experiences that I had. I changed my name and joined the Police, when a position came up to fly I took it. My dad had taught me to fly when I was a teenager, and it was something that always made me feel totally free." She said as she finished her story.

"What happened last night?" Lou asked her gently.

"A few minutes after Mike had left there was a knock on my door. I thought it was Mike coming back to tell me something, I just opened the door without checking. James was stood in the door way, I tried to close the door in his face but he pushed inside and closed the door behind him. He grabbed hold of me and punched me before I could do anything more than scratch his arm. He pinned me down on the floor and tied me up, before dragging me to my feet and out of the door. I think it was the service elevator that we used; he pushed me into the trunk of his car and drove me somewhere."

"I don't think we drove very far, probably twenty to thirty minutes before we stopped in a small carpark and he dragged me out of the trunk. There was a trail of some sort and he dragged me along by my hair, he punched me a few times when I tripped or tried to resist him. He just kept repeating how if he couldn't have me no one could."

"He'd seen me with Mike in the bar and assumed we were dating, He just kept hitting and punching me until he knocked me to the floor that's when he kicked me several times in the chest and stomach. I remember hearing and feeling something crack before I passed out. I don't remember anything else till I woke up here." Caitlin finished for the officer.

"Do you have any idea where he might be staying?" Lou prompted her.

"No. I had no idea he'd even be on the Island. I knew he was originally from Hawaii, but he once said he hadn't been back in years." Caitlin told him. "I really wish I could help you find him, I will be pressing charges Captain Grover, don't doubt that." She told him with a fierceness that made Lou smile.

"We'll find him; we have him on all our watch lists, he won't get of the Island." Lou reassured her. "If you think of anything else please just let us know."

Side street

1925 hrs

Slipping his arm around Catherine's shoulders as they entered Side street, he steered her towards the back of the bar where he could already see the NCIS team with Chin and Kono who were already seated at five-0's usual table with Grace and Charlie. Glancing around the room he spotted Danny stood at the bar with Lou attempting to get the attention of the bar tender.

"Uncle Steve." Cried Charlie as he spotted his favourite uncle and quickly ran towards him.

"Hey Charlie." Steve said as he lifted his partner's son into the air.

"Guess what? Danno said we can go to the Zoo on Saturday while Grace goes shopping with Auntie Cath." The little boy told him excitedly.

"That sounds like you'll have lots of fun with daddy." Steve agreed with a warm smile for the boy's enthusiasm. He was also really touched that Charlie had taken to Catherine as quickly as he had.

"Yeah." Charlie declared before launching himself at Catherine. "Hi, Auntie Catherine."

"Hey there little guy." Catherine said as she took the squirming child from Steve so he could give her a hug. "Hey sweetie," She called out to Grace who was busy giving Steve a hug of his own.

"Hi, Aunt Cath. Thank you for taking me shopping on Saturday." The teenager thanked her.

"Your welcome." Catherine said after lowering Charlie onto his seat just as Danny and Lou returned with a tray of drinks for everyone. "Kono you want to help us spend Danny's money for him?" Catherine asked the other woman with a grin.

"I'm in sistah." Kono agreed, laughing at Danny's indignant look as he passed drinks around the table to everyone.

Glancing up towards the entrance Catherine saw Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie entering the bar with Lieutenant Roberts. It didn't take long for them to spot the Five-0 and NCIS teams already seated at the table. The three Naval officers quickly made their way over and after a round of hello's and introductions for Grace and Charlie's benefit, Harm had moved off to get them a round of drinks.

Talk had turned lively as the three teams had shared stories, the atmosphere relaxed as they had laughed and joked with each other. Ranks had been dropped for the evening as the large group just enjoyed each other's company. Danny was the first to leave with Grace and Charlie who he needed to get home to bed.

"Come on Mrs McGarrett, let's get you home." Steve suggested as he slipped his arm around the back of Catherine's chair to speak into her ear. He grinned as he saw the light shudder as his breath fanned her neck.

"I think that's the other way round, seeing as you're the one who's been drinking." She teased him lightly as she slipped her hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his keys. Dropping a quick kiss on his lips before she stood up. "Come on Sailor."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Chapter for Justice. I know I wrapped up the Barrow's court case in the previous chapter, but I still hadn't found my suspect for Caitlin O'Donolon's assault. The team will wrap up the case at the end of this chapter.**

 **Quite a bit of Catherine/ Kono friendship in this one, as well as plenty of Ohana time. Also a brief surprise visit from Doris.**

McGarrett's Residence

Saturday 0700 hrs.

He felt Catherine slip from the bed as he slowly came awake, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he watched her slip into the bathroom. Propping himself up on his elbow, he waited for her to come back from the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, smiling when she saw he was awake. He pulled the covers back as she slid back into bed beside him.

"Happy three-week anniversary." Steve said as he placed his hand on her hip.

Catherine grinned at his words. "Happy three-week anniversary to you too. I thought you'd have gone for your swim" Catherine commented as she slipped her arm around his waist as she snuggled up to him.

"Not today." He said as he slid his hand across her stomach, smiling as he felt the baby move beneath his palm. "Someone else is awake."

"Really?" She asked saucily as she began to trail her fingers across his hip.

He grinned at her as he caught her hand, bringing it to his mouth so he could place a kiss against her knuckles as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Behave yourself, I was talking about our son."

"Are you sure we weren't talking about little Steve?" Catherine teased, laughing as Steve rolled her under him and kissed her quickly.

"Nothing little there." He growled playfully as he rocked his hips against hers. "And we are not naming body parts, Mrs McGarrett."

Slipping her hands around his neck she drew him down till she could kiss him. "I love it when you call me that." She murmured against his lips.

He smiled at her whispered confession, "Dually noted." He said as he kissed her tenderly.

"Seeing as you're not going to swim this morning; did you have something else in mind?" She asked playfully as she trailed her fingers down his back as she rubbed her foot along the back of his calf.

"We both have the day off; we could have breakfast on the beach" He suggested as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Where's your cell?" Catherine asked him, moaning at the sensation from his touch.

"In the charger. Why?" He asked in confusion as he nipped at her pulse point.

"Just checking I wasn't lying on it." She panted as he moved lower kissing his way down her throat. His hands slid across her breasts and his thumbs flicked over her nipples, pinching them. "Ow god." She panted.

He grinned against her skin as he heard her throaty response as he slowly kissed, licked and nipped his way down her body. He brushed his lips across her stomach as the baby moved once again. "Good morning son." He whispered against Catherine's stomach.

Catherine slid her hand to the back of Steve's head as she felt him kiss her stomach; slipping her fingers through his hair to hold him against her body. She smiled as she heard his whispered words, marvelling at the tenderness. She groaned in frustration when she heard both of their cell phones emitting a loud blaring alarm.

"I'm going to kill Jerry." Steve complained as he rolled away from Catherine and grabbed his phone from the charger as Catherine rolled to her own side of the bed to grab hers.

Iolani Palace

0800 hrs.

Pulling the door open to allow Catherine to enter before him, they both strolled into the bullpen finding Lou, Chin and Kono already stood by the smart table with Jerry. Danny had yet to make it into the office, and Steve suspected that was more to do with the fact he would have to get Grace and Charlie ready, and Steve knew Grace was not an early riser at the weekend.

"This better be good, Jerry." Steve complained as he reached the table, still frustrated with having his morning with Catherine interrupted.

"I was thinking about the reason why we couldn't find out when James Nugent arrived on the Island. So I went through all the information that we have on him. I've discovered why we couldn't find him on any flight manifests. He flew in on a private jet." Jerry informed Steve not picking up on the tension coming from him.

"So you've found him?" Lou asked from the other side of the table.

"No." Jerry said as he looked over at Lou.

"So why did you call us in?" Chin asked in confusion. He'd picked up on Steve's mood as soon as he'd walked in, and wondered what had caused it. Hopefully it wasn't something to do with Catherine.

"I started to go over the fact you were on the school football team together." He said in Steve's direction. "Which would mean you were similar in age. When I had a look at when he graduated it showed up that it's your high school reunion this weekend."

Steve frowned as he informed him. "It's not mine, Jerry. I never graduated from high school."

"You didn't." Jerry exclaimed in surprise, looking around at the other members of the team. Out of the five people in the room only Lou looked surprised by the statement.

Lou raised an eye brow as he glanced towards Steve who had turned to look at Catherine who was returning her husband's smile. "You've done pretty well for yourself." Lou commented.

"I went to a military school when I was sixteen, and from there to Annapolis." He told Lou before turning towards Jerry. "So no I didn't finish high school." Steve informed him.

"Oh. Well anyway, it's the high school reunion this weekend. I did a little digging with the school and Nugent did R.S.V.P to say he would be attending the event. Jennifer Taylor was good enough to take my call this morning, and she sent over the full itinerary for the activities planned. They have the main get together in the school gym planned for this evening." Jerry explained. "There's a picnic planned for tomorrow."

"Good work, Jerry." Steve praised, his temper diminishing at the prospect of catching their suspect in the Caitlin O'Donolon assault. He turned towards the other members of the team as he explained his plan. "We'll set up surveillance on the building this evening and watch for him, as soon as he shows his face we'll pick him up. What time is it set to happen this evening?"

"Arrival is from Six p.m." Jerry told him, adding. "Jennifer Taylor said she remembered you from high school maybe you could get inside to wait for him." Jerry speculated.

"The only Taylor I remember being in my year was Andrew Taylor." Steve told them as he mulled the woman's name over in his head.

Chin tapped a few commands into the smart table and an image of Jennifer Taylor popped up on the screen in front of them. "What about a Jennifer Feldman?" Chin asked.

"Jenny!" Steve exclaimed finally recognising the name.

"Ah, seems your Halloween antics were memorable." Catherine teased as she recognised the woman's name. Steve grinned at her, but didn't say anything more about her in front of the team.

"Chin, see if Jenny will allow a couple of us inside the building to wait for Nugent. I'm going to call Danny and update him on what we know." Steve said as he headed towards his office door.

Chin waited till Steve had entered his office before he spoke to Catherine. "Is everything alright? I couldn't help but notice Steve was a little annoyed when he arrived."

"It's fine." Catherine reassured him with a smile. "Jerry's message interrupted us having a lie in."

Kono chuckled as she realised exactly what type of a lie in they had been having for the boss to be in such a snit with Jerry. "I'm guessing you're lie in didn't involve sleeping." Kono teased as she bumped shoulders with Catherine.

"That would be telling." Catherine said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry." Jerry stuttered out an apology as he blushed bright red in realisation of what he'd interrupted. "Maybe I should go and apologise to Steve." He made a move towards his office.

"Oh no, Jerry. That's definitely not a good idea." Catherine told him, stalling Jerry before he could make matters worse with Steve.

Waimanalo Beach.

1100 hrs

The small procession of vehicles pulled into the parking lot, parking in adjacent bays before pulling of shorts and t-shirts. The six team members had all changed into bathing suits back at the Palace before making the thirty-minute drive out to Waimanalo Beach. The group gathered their surf boards before heading onto the sand.

Lou was carrying a cooler, with two camp chairs flung over his shoulder as he followed Renee on to the sand where she was busy setting up a small picnic area to sit and watch the ceremony taking place. Renee and he wouldn't be joining the other team members for the paddle out. Lou had never been on a surf board in his life, and he didn't intend to start now; he was more than happy to just watch his kids paddle out with the team.

Lou had told Danny that Renee and he would watch Charlie for him, and the Jersey man had been extremely grateful for the offer. He was looking forward to building sandcastles with the young boy, it had been years since his own kids had wanted to play on the beach.

"Why can't I go with you and Grace?" Charlie asked his father as dug his toes into the sand.

"You can't swim yet tiger. We'll have to get you signed up for some swimming lessons." Danny told the boy, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"How about if Uncle Steve teaches you to swim, buddy?" Steve suggested as he came to a stop beside Charlie and his partner. He stuck his board into the sand before he dropped down on one knee so he was level with the little boy.

"Yes please." The boy cried excitedly. "Did you here that Danno, Uncle Steve's going to teach me how to swim."

"Yes I did. Are you sure?" Danny asked his partner.

"Yes I am." Steve said, already looking forward to teaching the young boy how to swim.

"Mahalo." Danny thanked him simply as Steve got to his feet and moved off to join Kawika.

Kawika walked over to Steve who passed over the urn containing David Tashimato's ashes. Grasping Kawika's arm, he touched his forehead against the other mans before drawing back. The group of mourners watched as Kawika made his way towards the outrigger canoe handing the urn to the officiant who would be performing the ceremony.

Gathering their surf boards they all headed into the water to paddle out towards the canoe. Steve made sure that Grace, Samantha and Will had an adult either side of them to help them if they got into trouble in the water. Out of the three teenagers, Grace was the most confident one. Kono and Catherine quite often took the teenager surfing with them.

They reached the spot and the small group moved into position circling the outrigger and holding hands as the officiant began to say a small prayer in Hawaiian before he scattered David's ashes into the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean. The group removed their Leis and tossed them into the circle they had created with their surf boards.

Steve sat looking out to sea, deep in thought as he remembered meeting David for the first time two years ago. A smile came to his face as he remembered David telling him the story of his grandfather and namesake. Steve knew he thrived on hearing these stories, he loved the thought that these brave men who had fought to defend his home would remember his grandfather even after all this time.

Catherine glanced to her left to watch Steve as he stared out to sea. She knew he would be thinking about his grandfather just as much as he was about David. Her own thoughts turned to the many conversations she'd had with David while she was in Afghanistan. Catherine had only managed to see David twice since her return; he'd been ill just before their wedding so hadn't felt strong enough to attend the ceremony and reception. They had been planning on going to see him today. She gave his hand a squeeze and he turned to look at her, smiling at her in reassurance.

Windward Mall

1230 hrs

Catherine was just locking the truck as Kono pulled into the parking spot beside the Silverado. Grace and Samantha who had both ridden to the Mall with Catherine, patiently waited for Kono to lock her car so they could all head into the Mall together.

"How about we hit the food court before we do anything else?" Catherine suggested to everyone.

"Don't tell me your hungry again!" Kono exclaimed with a grin. "You made Steve go out to get you breakfast this morning before we left HQ."

"Hey, eating for two here." Catherine defended indicating the baby bump with a pat. "I'm blaming my appetite on Steve, this is clearly all his fault."

Kono leant over to whisper in her ear so the two teenagers wouldn't hear what was being said. "Takes two to do the tango, that's what birth controls for." Kono grinned at Catherine's snort.

"Let's not go there, Steve's ego is already big enough on that point." Catherine commented dryly.

Kono looked at Catherine ready to tease her friend again when she finally processed what Catherine had confided in her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded her head in confirmation.

"You know that explains why he looked so pleased with himself. Danny would probably say it was the super SEAL genes." Kono teased as she chuckled at Catherine.

Catherine laughed at that. "Let's leave Steve's swimming abilities out of this, he's just an over achiever." She said but didn't add anything else as Grace and Samantha turned back to see what was amusing their Aunts. "Ok, what's everyone in the mood for?"

Iolani Palace

1230 hrs.

Steve pushed the door open as he made his way down the corridor that led to the bullpen. He had ridden over to the Palace with Lou after the paddle out, so that Danny could take Charlie straight to the zoo. Steve had insisted that Danny still take his son out on the promised trip. Catherine had taken his truck to the Mall at his suggestion, her car was too small to fit the two teenager's in.

Chin had already arrived at the office and was currently on speaker phone with a woman.

 _"_ _My late husband worked at a women's shelter, I was always horrified by some of the stories he told me. I'm more than happy to help five-0 with this matter." The woman told Chin._

"Mahalo. We appreciate your co-operation Mrs Taylor." Chin said.

 _"_ _You're very welcome Detective Kelly. I look forward to meeting your team later this afternoon." She replied warmly._

Chin disconnected the call as he turned towards Steve and Lou. "We have full access to the reunion, as you probably heard."

"How we playing this, because it's pretty obvious I'm not the right age to be at this reunion." Lou pointed out.

"I still want surveillance outside the school, Lou that will be you, Kono and Catherine. Chin, you and Danny can go in as part of the organising comity and I'll go in for the reunion its self." Steve outlined just before Chin spoke.

"You know I've been thinking about this. You need to be as inconspicuous as possible, and the best person to do that with you…." Was all Chin got out before Steve stopped him.

"No." Steve said instantly knowing what Chin was going to say.

"You know it makes sense. No one in that room is going to question you having your wife with you." Chin pointed out.

"Catherine is not going in the field." Steve declared, not willing to put Catherine in a dangerous position because of the baby.

"You know the man has a point." Lou agreed as he sided with Chin.

"I'm not suggesting that Catherine goes into a shootout with armed gun men, or even tries to apprehend Nugent. I just believe she'll be your best cover during this type of stakeout." Chin argued. He could see Steve processing the facts and knew when he'd won the argument as Steve sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Fine. It's up to Catherine though, I won't order her to do this. If she's not in agreement, we stick to the original plan." Steve told them both as he fished his phone from his pocket and hit speed dial to connect him with Catherine.

 _"_ _Hey Sailor." Came Catherine's voice over the line._

"Hey Cath, I need a favour." He started.

 _"_ _Of course you do." She teased._

"You can say no. I'll be needing a date for the reunion, and as it's been pointed out to me; I'd be less conspicuous with my wife." He explained to her.

 _"_ _Okay," She said slowly as she thought his request through. "I guess I need to find a dress for tonight."_

"Are you sure?" Steve asked her, wanting to make sure she knew it wasn't an order.

 _"_ _Yes I'm sure. I'll have a complete new outfit by the time I return home." She told him, emphasizing the word complete._

Steve moved towards his office as he picked up on her wording. Closing the door behind him he asked. "Part of this complete outfit your planning; wouldn't happen to be coming in a little pink stripe bag now would it?"

 _"_ _It might be." She said coyly._

"You always look good in blue lace." He told her seductively feeling his body react to the image in his mind.

 _"_ _I'll take that under advisement." She replied, sounding a little breathless._

"Good. I'll see you in a couple of hours for my private fashion show." He told her, his voice husky.

 _"_ _I'll be looking forward to it." She told him as she disconnected the call._

Pocketing his phone, he willed his body back under control before he left his office and returned to the bullpen, where Lou and Chin were still stood by the table. They both looked up as he approached them.

"You need to persuade Catherine to do this?" Lou asked him, assuming that was why Steve had taken the call in his office with a closed door.

"No, she agreed straight away." Steve informed him but didn't bother to add anything else.

Windward Mall.

1500 hrs.

"I'm all shopped out." Catherine stated as they exited the Mall and headed towards the parking garage.

"I'm not surprised with all these bags." Kono indicated the bags Catherine was carrying as well as several bags she had taken from her. "I know you said you needed new clothes, but did you need to buy the shop." Teased Kono.

"Mom had to buy lots more clothes when she was having Charlie. She got really big and none of her clothes would fit." Grace stated in an attempt to defend her Aunt. "That blue dress is so pretty; Uncle Steve will like that."

"I think Uncle Steve will enjoy the whole outfit." Kono pointed out as she jiggled the Victoria secret bag that she held in her hand.

Catherine grinned at Kono but didn't say anything. The dress might be for a case, but she was going to enjoy what happened once they got home.

"Aunt Catherine, Aunt Kono?" Samantha asked a little uncertainly.

"What is it sweetie?" Catherine asked her.

"I've really enjoyed myself today, and I was wondering if we could maybe do this again sometime." She suggested hopefully. Her dad wouldn't allow her to go to the Mall with just her friends, but this had been kind of cool. Her two aunts were fun to be around, and they didn't treat her like a little kid.

"We are definitely doing this again." Kono reassured. "Probably not for another few weeks, given it will take my arms that long to recover." She joked as they reached their vehicles and placed all the bags in the back of the truck.

"Thanks Kono." Catherine said. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Anytime Sistah," Kono said as she opened her car door.

After saying their goodbye's to Kono in the carpark, Catherine got the girls settled in the back of the truck and was closing the door when she sensed someone behind her. Instantly spinning around and bringing her hands up to defend herself, she froze as she came face to face with Doris McGarrett.

"Hello Catherine." She greeted her Daughter-in-law.

Catherine lowered her hands, no longer fearing an attack. "Doris." Catherine acknowledged.

"How are you?" Doris asked in a sincere tone.

"I'm fine." Catherine said a little abruptly.

"I won't beat around the bush, Catherine. I'd like the chance to see my grandchild." Doris told her, smiling a little nervously.

"Steve's already made his decision, Joe will have told you that." Catherine pointed out as she placed her hand on her stomach in a protective gesture.

"Please talk to him, Catherine. He'll listen to reason from you." Doris urged.

"No. I've already told Steve I'd support whatever decision he made." Catherine explained firmly.

"Please, Catherine. This is my first grandchild, give me a chance to get to know him." Doris was not above pleading to get what she wanted. "Steve owes me at least that much."

Catherine shook her head in disbelief. "I won't allow you to come between us again Doris. You've nearly cost me my relationship with Steve once before, I won't let you ruin our marriage." Catherine turned away from the other woman intent on climbing into the truck. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm not going anywhere; you tell my son that." Doris stated firmly as she stepped back to allow Catherine to leave.

Catherine climbed into the truck and sat staring out of the windscreen as Doris walked across the parking lot towards her own vehicle. The confrontation had rattled her slightly, and Doris's parting shot was going to create a lot of anger and upset with Steve. Sighing heavily, she stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine before putting the truck into gear and reversing out of the parking spot to make the half hour drive back to the Palace to drop Samantha and Grace with Lou.

"Aunt Catherine, are you alright? Who is she?" Samantha asked innocently, never having met the woman before.

"That was Uncle Steve's mom." Grace announced before Catherine had chance to tell the girl.

"I'm fine Samantha. Uncle Steve and his mom don't get along very well, so it's probably best if you don't tell him we bumped into her when we get back." Catherine suggested. She didn't want him distracted with thoughts of Doris while he was in the middle of a case, a distraction like that could cause someone to get hurt. Catherine watched the two girls in the rear view mirror as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

McGarrett's Residence

1600 hrs.

Steve parked the truck in front of the garage, turning off the engine as Catherine unclipped the seat belt and moved to open the door. He reached out, placing his hand on her arm to stall her. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked quietly, a hint of sarcasm entering his voice.

Catherine turned back to him, finally realising why he had been quiet and broody on the drive home. "Did Grace tell you?" She asked.

"I overheard her telling Danny. I'm just wondering why I had to hear it from a teenager and not from my wife." He ground out angrily, he swallowed before asking. "Where you planning on telling me?"

"Do you even trust me?" Catherine asked as she shook his hand from her arm and climbed out of the cab. She moved to the back of the truck, grabbing the shopping bags before heading inside the house.

Steve sat and watched as she unlocked the door and moved inside. He leaned his head back against the headrest and breathed in deeply. Realising he owed Catherine an apology for the way he'd spoken to her, he left the truck and headed into the house to face her. Making his way upstairs to their bedroom.

Catherine heard him enter the room, but chose to ignore him as she emptied the bags and began sifting through everything. The Victoria secret bag taunted her from the centre of the bed and she grabbed it, flinging it in the bottom of her closet. She was mad at him right now.

"I'm sorry." He said as he moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to turn her round. "I do trust you, Catherine."

Catherine swiped at the tears that leaked from the corner of her eyes, as she sniffed. God she hated these hormones that came with being pregnant, she could cry at the drop of the hat. She allowed him to turn her into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wasn't keeping it from you." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm just really mad at Doris right now, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He apologised again.

"I didn't want to distract you from the case, Steve. We really need to shelve this conversation till we have Nugent in custody." Catherine pointed out to him, as she pushed out of his embrace.

"No, I think we need to discuss it right now. It's only going to play on my mind if I don't deal with it. What did she have to say?" He asked turning Catherine till they could sit on the edge of the bed together.

"Pretty much what Joe told us. Doris wants to see and get to know her grandson. I've told her that wasn't going to happen, that I was supporting your decision. She said to tell you; you owed her that much and that she wasn't going anywhere." Catherine reached over to grasp his hand as she felt him go rigid beside her.

"She's using the information about Colombia as collateral." Steve said in resignation. "I think I knew that she'd want a favour in return, I just never imagined it would be something like this."

Catherine nudged his shoulder with her own as she spoke. "You mean to say that in making a deal with the wicked witch you didn't realise she'd want your first born son."

Steve chuckled at the analogy that Catherine had painted of his mother. "She's not seeing him, Catherine." He stated firmly as he turned to look her in the eye.

"Of course not, but I do think you need to see her." Catherine suggested, placing her finger against his lips to still the words which he was about to speak. "She needs to hear the words from you, and not just me. I don't want her trying to come between us."

"You're right." He agreed letting out a deep breath. "She needs to know were together on this decision."

Catherine pushed herself up from the bed and turned towards him. She brushed a light kiss across his forehead. "I'm going to shower, and get ready." She told him as she moved towards the bathroom.

"Cath?" He called, waiting till she turned to look over her shoulder at him. "You promised me a fashion show." He pointed out with a smirk.

"So I did. You're presents in the bottom of my closet." She tossed over her shoulder as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Catherine slipped into her dress carefully, as Steve came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips. He caught sight of her in the dress, coming to a stop behind her as he checked her out. "Don't even think it, Sailor." Catherine told him, gazing at him through the mirrors reflection.

Steve smirked at her; moving closer till he could slip his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. He dropped his chin down to rest on her shoulder, looking at her reflection. The blue dress was quite modest from the front, just hinting at a touch of cleavage, the Diamante straps adding a touch of glamour to the dress. The skirt fell to her knees in floaty pleat's, while the back of the dress was completely backless except for the lace that covered the top half of the bodice.

Catherine had pinned her hair up in a loose chignon, securing it with a pretty blue jewelled comb that he remembered she'd bought when he'd met up with her in Mumbai during one of her shore leaves. She'd applied a light covering of makeup, the bronze eye shadow and dark mascara emphasizing her eyes.

"You look stunning Catherine." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on the blue star tattoo on the back of her neck. "I can't wait to peel you out of this dress later." He told her, huskily.

Catherine grinned at his words, grabbing his hand to quickly pull it across her stomach as their son moved beneath their clasped hands.

Steve smiled as he felt the butterfly movement beneath his palm. He kept his hand on her stomach till the baby stopped moving, then dropping a kiss on her shoulder he released her and made his way across to where he'd laid his suit out before showering. He dressed in record time, Cath helping him with his tie as he fastened the buttons on his shirt. He picked his cufflinks up of the dresser, placing them in her open palm as she slipped each of the small compass cufflinks threw the holes in the cuff's.

She smiled at him as she saw which cufflinks he'd chosen to wear this evening. She had found them in a small gift shop during a shore leave in the Bahamas just after he'd passed out of his BUD's class in 2003. They were only a cheap souvenir, but she noticed that he often wore them when he had a dress shirt on. "I can't believe you still have these."

"There my favourite ones." He told her sincerely, remembering the nervous look on her face the day she'd given them to him.

 _He frowned at Catherine as she handed him the little black box. He pulled the lid of and moved the wad of cotton out of the way to find a pair of cufflinks in the bottom of the box. Picking one of them up he grinned as he looked at the design. They had a small compass on them with a little anchor for true North._

 _"_ _I know there a little corny, but I just thought they summed you up. The anchor your true North, and the compass to find your way on your chosen path." Catherine told him a little nervously._

 _"_ _There perfect, Catherine. Thank you." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips before pulling her into a hug._

"You were wrong about what you said. Your my true North, and the compass was to help me find my way home to you after each mission." He told her with a loving smile.

"Oh Steve," She sighed, smiling broadly at him as she blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall at his sweet words. She went up on tip toes to give him a quick kiss, before pulling away to slip into a pair of low sandal's as she picked up her purse and headed for the bedroom door to go down stairs.

"Catherine," He called before she left the bedroom.

She turned looking over her shoulder at him; he looked nervous and a little unsure of himself. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to tell her what was wrong. She watched as he opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small wooden box, with beautiful intricate patterns on it. He walked over to her, holding it out for her to take. She took it from him, looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Open it." He urged her quietly. He watched as she opened the box, hearing her gasp as she viewed the antique necklace nestled inside it.

Catherine looked up from the necklace, a smile on her face as she pulled him in for a deep kiss, pulling back and whispering against his lips. "It's beautiful," She whispered, just before she remembered seeing the necklace before. "This was your Aunt Deb's."

"A couple of weeks ago, I went and collected it from the bank. Aunt Deb gave it to me just before she died, she wanted you to have it. My Grandad gave it to my Gran after he found out she was having my dad." Steve told her. He smiled as he took the necklace out of the box, and placed it around her neck. "The Diamond was for my Grandparents anniversary in April, the Sapphire beneath that was for Aunt Deb's birthday in September and the Aquamarine was for my Dad's in March."

"Steve, are you sure you want me to have this." She said. Once he'd started explaining the history, she'd realised how precious the necklace was. It was a very simple and dainty drop pendant with three stones placed one on top of the other. It was set in white gold the pretty scrolled filigree adding to the elegance of the piece. Catherine couldn't help but wonder what Mary would think about Steve giving it to her.

"I want you to have it, and more importantly Aunt Deb wanted you to have it, Catherine. If you're wondering about what Mary will think, don't. She knew Aunt Deb had given me the necklace for you. I was going to give it to you before we got married, but I didn't get chance." He said smiling at her, he pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly.

"I love it," She whispered against his lips. "And I love you."

"We better go or Nugent will be there before we arrive." Steve pointed out with a splash of reality for what tonight was about.

Danny's Camaro

1715 hrs

Steve could feel Danny's gaze on him as he drove the Camaro towards the high school. "Just spit it out, Danny." He told him, wanting to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"Grace told me something." Danny started cautiously, wondering if Catherine had told him already.

"Yes, Catherine has told me." Steve glanced towards his partner. "So ask away."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked him. When Steve didn't answer him Danny looked at him, watching the play of emotions running across his partners face. "How long have you known she was back?"

Steve sighed. "Nearly a week. And no I didn't think you needed to know."

"Nearly a week!" Danny repeated, before a thought came to him. "That phone call."

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me; why didn't you tell me? I asked you if it was Doris." Danny spouted as his hands began moving round the car in time to his ranting.

Steve didn't bother to reply, knowing his partner hadn't finished his tirade just yet.

"That woman has some nerve, she disappears from your life for over two and half years and then suddenly thinks it's okay to drop in again. So what, she just thought she'd drop in to say hello!" Danny questioned.

"Something like that." Steve said quietly.

"Why is it that you can't have a conversation where you actually talk." Danny stated in annoyance at his partner.

"Joe told her about the baby." Steve explained as he glanced at Danny. "That's what she wants."

"What are you going to do?" He asked worriedly.

Steve shook his head as he answered. "Keep telling her it's not going to happen till she eventually gets it." He said quietly.

"You know she won't go away that easily, buddy." Danny pointed out to him.

"I know, but if Catherine and I allow her to see him;" He shook his head in frustration and anger towards his Mother, growling out. "I don't want to give her the ability to hurt our son."

"I'm here for you both; you know that, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we know. Thanks, Danno." Steve said with a smile at his friend.

"So," Danny began. "Grace said Catherine bought lots of nice things."

"Have you suddenly turned into a teenage girl?" Steve questioned as he stared at his partner in amusement.

"Your avoiding the question." Danny stated.

"No, just choosing to ignore Danielle asking what my wife bought at the Mall." Steve said with a grin on his face.

"So, the pink striped bag." Danny teased with a grin of his own.

"I'm not discussing my wife's under ware, Danno." Steve retorted, ignoring the laughter from the passenger seat.

Kulikai High School

1730 hrs.

"Everyone clear on what they're doing?" Steve asked the assembled group, as he looked at each of them. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, let's do it." He said.

Leaving Jerry in the surveillance van with Kono and Lou, the other members of the team moved towards the High school gymnasium where Jenny Taylor had arranged to meet them. They spotted her as soon as they entered the room. The attractive blonde crossed to meet them as soon as she spotted the group walking towards her.

"It's good to see you again, Steve." She said with a warm smile as she greeted him.

"You too, Jenny." He returned her smile as he introduced the rest of his team. "This is part of my team; Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Detective Danny Williams and Detective Kelly."

"Pleased to meet you." Jenny said in a sincere tone as she indicated the room. "Go anywhere and do whatever you need to do."

"Mahalo." Chin thanked her, as he moved off to set up some surveillance equipment.

"Mrs Taylor, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the ladies' restroom." Catherine asked her.

"I'll show you where it is, Lieutenant." Jenny told her as she walked Catherine out of the room. "And please, call me Jenny."

"Only if you call me Catherine." She insisted as they left Steve and Danny stood in the gymnasium together.

"So… Jenny is…" Danny broke of as he caught Steve's look.

"Yes she was my girlfriend, and yes Catherine is aware of who she is." Steve told him before Danny could even ask the question.

"You think it's safe for the two of them to be in the same room together?" Danny asked in amusement.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I haven't seen Jenny since ninth grade." He pointed out with a grin.

Danny snorted at that. "You must have made quite the impression for her to still remember you."

"Go and get set up on the door." Steve declared as he watched Catherine re-enter the room with Jenny.

Surveillance Van.

1820 hrs.

"Samantha hasn't stopped talking about your Mall trip since Catherine dropped her back at the Palace." Lou mentioned to Kono as he sat back in the chair watching the monitors for any sighting of James Nugent.

"We had fun." Kono insisted as she glanced over at Lou. "We've told her we'll do it again in another few weeks. My arms will need that long to recover from carrying Catherine's bags." She told him wryly.

Lou chuckled before thanking her. "Renee and I appreciate you taking her. I don't like the idea of her going to the Mall with her friends, especially not after all that trouble with Ian Wright." Lou told her as he confided. "I know we have to give her space to grow, but it's not always easy when you do the job that we do."

"Yeah, I guess this job makes you second guess everyone's motives. I know I did a lot of that with Adam. As much as I trusted that he had cut all ties with the Yakuza, a part of me was always looking for the evidence to prove that he hadn't." Kono admitted.

"Adam's a good man." Lou pointed out to her.

"Yeah he is." Kono smiled at Lou in appreciation of his words before looking down at the monitor again. "I've got him." Kono exclaimed excitedly.

Lou slid his chair across the floor of the van to get a better look. Watching the monitor that Kono was studying they saw Nugent getting out of a black SUV with a blonde haired woman. Nugent was busy straightening his tie and fastening his suit jacket as he made the short walk towards the doors of the school gymnasium with the woman by his side.

"Lou tapped the com link to connect him to the rest of the team stationed inside the building. "Nugent is heading your way; he has a companion with him. Heads up Steve you know the Lady."

 _"_ _Copy that." Steve replied in a confused voice._

School Gymnasium

1820 hrs.

Catherine was busy scanning the room as Steve made small talk with some of his former class mates. She had seen Steve glance around the room on several occasions, checking the perimeter himself. A glance to the door confirmed Danny was still helping one of the organiser's meet and greet the arriving guests. Deciding that a sweep of the room and the outer hallway was in order she excused herself with Steve.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told him nodding towards the hallway exit.

"Okay." He smiled at her, watching as she moved towards the doors.

"Brah, you've got it bad." Roger Staretti told him as he watched the dark haired woman leave the room.

"Shut up, Ringo." Another man said as Steve smirked at them just as Lou's voice came through his com link.

 _"_ _Nugent is heading your way; he has a companion with him. Heads up Steve you know the Lady." Lou told him._

Steve excused himself and moved away from the two men, as he tapped his com link. He frowned in confusion wondering who the woman could be. "Copy that." He said as he moved towards the doors to intercept Nugent as he entered. He could see Danny getting himself in position.

Catherine heard Lou's message, and began moving in the direction of the gymnasium to offer Steve and Danny back up if they needed it. Catherine spotted Nugent entering the Gymnasium with a blonde haired woman, and held back so she wouldn't get in the way; she was only there for Steve's cover.

"Five-0." Steve declared as he pulled his small back up gun from the small of his back. "James Nugent on your knees with your hands behind your head." Steve ignored the woman beside Nugent, no way was he about to acknowledge her in front of Cath.

James pushed his date towards the two cops to throw them of him as he turned and ran from the room. He grabbed a woman stood near the door, wrapping his arm around her neck and dragged her backwards with him.

Danny steadied the woman who had just landed in his arms as Steve tapped his com link, informing the team. "Watch your fire, he has Cath" He announced worriedly as he watched Nugent pulling Catherine towards the exit. He could see Chin just outside the Gymnasium with his gun aimed at Nugent, but unable to get a clear shot without hitting Catherine.

"Let her go, James." Steve ordered the other man.

"And lose my bargaining chip. I don't think so." James shouted back as he gripped more firmly at the woman in his arms.

"This is only going to end one way if you don't release her." Steve pointed out as he continued to move slowly forward in time with Nugent's move's.

Catherine looked at Steve, as she wiggled in Nugent's grip attempting to find a weakness in his hold. Finding none she pulled down on his arm to give herself a little room to move. Pulling her head forward slightly before throwing it back into Nugent's face. He instantly relaxed his grip as he grabbed for his bloody nose, and Catherine took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs before spinning round to face her attacker. He went to throw a punch to her face, and she quickly sidestepped grabbing his arm and twisting till she heard the snap as Nugent screamed in pain.

Steve waited for Catherine to free herself before he launched himself at Nugent, grabbing his injured arm and Forcing him to his knees as he pushed him against the wall and placed a knee in his back. He heard Nugent's pained cry as he complained about how much pain he was in.

"Ow, my arm… the Bitch broke my arm… Stop, please... please." James begged as the pain from his arm became unbearable.

"You're lucky all Lieutenant Rollins did was break your nose and arm, because I'd like nothing more than to shoot you. You didn't stop when Caitlin O'Donolon pleaded with you, so why should we. You beat the crap out of her and left her for dead, maybe I should do the same to you." Steve growled in Nugent's ear before looking up to find his partner stood near bye. "Book em Danno." He told him.

"My pleasure." Danny said as he pulled Nugent to his feet and secured his hands with a zip tie that Catherine had taken from her purse. Danny read him his rights before handing him of too Lou who had joined them in the Gymnasium. "He'll need a trip to the ER to get his arm set." Danny told him.

Lou raised an eyebrow at Danny, thinking that McGarrett must have broken it.

Danny shook his head as he explained. "No, it was Catherine. The idiot tried to hit her."

Lou chuckled as he roughly pulled Nugent along beside him as they exited the building heading towards his SUV where Kono was stood with the door open, waiting for them. "Boy are you dumb." He commented.

It was only once Nugent was safely in their custody that Steve finally turned to look at Catherine who was flexing the fingers of her right hand. "You okay?" He asked her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

"You know I think we need to have a discussion about not engaging the target." Steve mentioned as he flung his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the exit.

"Hey, I was holding back to keep out of your way." She told him. "I assumed you would have everything under control."

"Minor technicality." Steve explained with a smirk.

"The perps never do as their told." Danny added with a grin of his own as he joined the couple.

Sensing movement behind them, Catherine turned to see Jenny Taylor approaching them with the woman Nugent had entered with. The woman was giving her a very strange look, as she kept glancing towards Steve. It took a moment to piece together the pieces and come up with the answer.

"Steve, Ex-girlfriends on your six." She hissed out causing him to frown at her.

"Oh." He said looking at her nervously before turning to face Jenny and Lyn.

"Awkward." Danny whispered in a sing song voice, ignoring the look Steve sent his way.

"So she's…" Catherine broke of the words as she looked at Danny who was shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Not sure, he never introduced us." Danny told her with a knowing grin.

Catherine sighed in relief at what Danny had fully confided in those few words. The other woman had never been important to Steve, because otherwise he would have introduced her to the team. Catherine had been at sea when he had first moved back to the Island, but she'd met Mary the first time she'd stopped at his house, and Danny and the team during her next leave.

Catherine had been a permanent fixture during many a team night, with either Steve's SEAL or Five-0 team's. She smiled as she realised the implications of something she'd given little thought to over the years.

Steve was thanking Jenny for her help once again. He could see Lyn glaring at him with dark eyes as Catherine moved to stand by his side.

"I was more than happy to offer my help." Jenny pushed aside his thanks once again.

Lyn had been surprised when she had first seen Steve as she had entered the room with James. She'd been shocked when he had announced himself and his intention to arrest her date, just before James had grabbed hold of her and shoved her towards Steve and his partner. His partner had steadied her helping her to feet as she'd heard Steve announce to his team that James had taken a hostage.

She'd seen how the woman had fought James of, and heard the snap as she'd broken his arm. Steve had been on James as soon as the woman had freed herself, his concern for her obvious. Lyn had been left wondering who she was, because from his description of his team it definitely wasn't Kono. She watched as the woman approached them, coming to stand beside Steve as she introduced herself. The name was a punch in the gut as Lyn finally met the other woman.

"Catherine McGarrett." She told the other woman with a sweet smile as she received a glare in response as the other woman ignored her.

Jenny turned to address Catherine. "Catherine it was lovely to meet you."

"You too, Jenny. And thank you for those little tales." Catherine added with a grin in Steve's direction.

"What did you tell her?" Steve demanded as he looked at Jenny who was shaking her head in amusement at the look of horror on his face.

"I want all the details!" Danny insisted from his place beside Steve.

"Just remember all those stories your dad's told me. I do believe I even have the photo from hero day." Steve pointed out to Catherine.

"I'm proud of that photo." Catherine declared firmly before turning to Danny. "We had to dress as our favourite hero at preschool, the other kids were going as Super heroes and princesses. I chose to go as my dad."

Danny smiled as a thought came to him of exactly how she'd dressed. "You wore a set of Cammie's." He declared.

"Of course." She agreed with a grin.

"Complete with a replica trident." Steve added with a smile.

Catherine turned to Jenny with a grin. "I think he's forgotten how many embarrassing stories his sister has divulged."

Jenny chuckled but didn't add anything else as she moved off too continue with the reunion.

Chin moved to join the small group. "Detective Kelly, with Five-0. We'll need to take a statement Miss…" Chin said to the blonde woman who had entered with Nugent.

"Lyn Downie." She replied with a small smile in Chin's direction before turning back towards Steve and fluttering her eyelashes. "Maybe you could take my statement Steve."

"No, Chin will take your statement." He told her firmly as he placed his hand on the small of Catherine's back and steered her out of the gymnasium with Danny following behind.

"Let's find a quiet room where we can do this." Chin suggested as he steered Lyn in the direction of one of the classrooms.

Steve's Silverado

1930 hrs

Danny had told Steve he'd deal with Nugent himself and that he should head home with Catherine. Steve was about to argue till he had caught sight of Catherine with a distant look on her face. After making sure that everything had been dealt with at the school, Steve bundled Catherine into the passenger seat of his truck to make the short journey home.

"How mad at me are you?" Steve asked as he moved the truck through the evening traffic along the highway.

Catherine turned to look at him. "I'm not mad, Steve." She spoke softly. "Something Danny mentioned, it's made me realise a lot about our relationship."

"Okay, is that good or bad?" He glanced towards her nervously holding his breath for her answer.

"All good Steve." She reassured as she placed her hand on his leg to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Danny said you never introduced her to the team, and it made me realise how big of a part I'd been in team nights over the years."

"You've always been an important part of my life Cath." He told her sincerely.

"Same for me. I don't think I ever realised how much of a commitment we'd made to each other even when we were just friends." Catherine told him with a smile. "Your team has always been your family, and that makes me realise where I fitted into your life."

"You've always been front and centre, Cath." He said. "Truth is; Lyn was always going to be a rebound thing. Ellie introduced us, she thought we'd have a lot in common. I won't lie to you; we did have a good time, but I wasn't ready to move on from you." He explained.

"I actually realised something after meeting her." Catherine looked over at Steve before she explained her observations. "She still wants you."

"Okay." He had no idea of where Catherine was going with this. Indicating he was turning of the highway, he slowed as he turned into their road.

"She knows your married, Steve. You told her yourself when you bumped in to her at the hotel, yet it was obvious she's still interested anyway. Her whole 'Maybe you could take my statement, Steve.' While she fluttered her eyelashes at you." Catherine pointed out to him, watching as he finally got what she was trying to tell him.

"I've spent a large part of my adult life in some form of a relationship with you." He told her as pulled to a stop in front of the garage, and turning to face her. "I've loved you for so long, I'm not about to stop now. You're the only woman I want Catherine McGarrett."

She smiled at him from the other side of the cab, before moving across the seat to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. "That there is what I realised," She whispered against his lips. "She wants what I already have, and what I'd fight to protect."

Steve grinned at her words. "So… seeing as you're not mad at me… does this mean I still get to see you wearing the new lingerie?" He teased as he nipped at her bottom lip.

"I was hoping you might want to help me out of it." Catherine suggested a little breathlessly as he nipped at her ear before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Definitely." He grinned against her neck, dropping a quick kiss against her pulse point before getting out of the truck. "Let's move this op inside. "

 **THE END**


End file.
